Delicioso tormento
by Adareira
Summary: Courtney Kirsten llega a un nuevo colegio. Allí hace nuevos amigos. Todo parece bastante bien, hasta que conoce a cierto chico punk que hará mas interesante su vida. Horrible sumary, pero buena historia.
1. Una chica nueva y un punk insoportable

**Holaaa ^^ Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les agrade y me dejen reviews. Acepto todo tipo de criticas, cualquier cosa , porfavor diganlas (:**

**Los personajes de TDI no son míos .Son de sus autores Jennifer Pertsh y Tom McGillis**

**Pd: Le queria agradecer a Winned y a MarilynnDxC por ayudarme :D**

**POV's de Courtney**

¿Alguna vez han sentido la sensación de que todo el mundo está hablando de ti?... Pues yo sí….

Mi nombre es Courtney Kirsten y tengo 16 años. Gracias al empleo de mi padre tuve que cambiarme de casa y de escuela. Realmente pensé que sería algo muy emocionante, pensé que todo el mundo se acercaría a mí y todos querrían hablar conmigo , pero no es así , acabo de llegar y al parecer todos notan que soy la chica nueva ya que todos , TODOS, me están mirando y hablando de mí; es una sensación realmente desagradable…

Decidí ir a mi salón y afuera estaba un profesor.

-Hola – me dijo el

-Emm… Hola – Le dije algo nervioso.

- Tu eres Courtney Kirsten ¿Cierto?

-si

- Bienvenida, mi nombre es Chris Mclean y seré tu profesor y jefe durante todo este año. Espero que te sientas agusto con todos tus compañeros- Dijo amablemente.

- Gracias – Woow, que profesor más agradable.

Entramos a la sala y todos fijaron su atención en mí, lo que fue algo realmente incomodo.

-Buenos chicos, ella es Courtney Kirsten y estará con nosotros este año, espero que la traten bien – dijo, y luego me miro – bueno Courtney, siéntate donde quieras.

Miré y solo habían dos puestos libre, uno al lado de una gótica que estaba dibujando y otro al lado de un tipo con lentes que… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿Se acaba de sacar un moco? , ok, creo que ya sé donde me sentare. Camine hacia el puesto al lado de la gótica, ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera inspeccionándome y luego siguió dibujando.

Me senté y me dedique a mirarla un rato, si no tuviera tanto maquillaje oscuro y se vistiera de un modo más vivo estoy segura de que sería muy linda. Ella estaba dibujando, sus dibujos son hermosos, yo también dibujo, y considero que mis dibujos son muy bueno, pero los de ella parecen obras de Picasso, realmente muy hermosos debo admirar.

-hola mi nombre es Courtney, un gusto en conocerte – dije sonriente.

- Mi nombre es Gwen - dijo sin dejar de dibujar.

- Tus dibujos son demasiado lindos, en verdad, yo dibujo bien , pero comparado a ti soy un asco, en verdad , tus dibujos podrían ser famosos algún día – Le dije esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero no hizo nada, solo me dijo gracias sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Que persona más fría, creo que mejor será no hablar con ella.

Llego el recreo, vi a dos chicas de mi salón, parecen bastantes agradables así que decidí acercarme a ellas.

-Hola - Dije sonriente – ¿ahora nos toca matemáticas? – oh por dios, que pregunta más estúpida, como no puedo crear un tema de conversación mejor que ese, ¡Realmente soy estúpida!

- Emm si – dijeron las dos.

-Oye, tú eres la chica nueva ¿Cierto? – Dijo la Rubia

-Sí, soy yo, mi nombre es Courtney – dije un poco tímida

-Yo soy Bridgette pero dime Bridg, y ella es Leshawna – Dijo señalando a su amiga.

Estuvimos todo el recreo juntas conociéndonos, y resulta que Bridg es una gran surfista , dice que hasta gano un trofeo en un campeonato , además es amante de los animales y ama el medio ambiente, en cuento a Leshawna, ella es amante de la música hip-hop , ¡Hasta crea sus propias canciones!. Luego de habernos conocido un poco decidí preguntarles sobre mi compañera de banco, me sentare con ella el resto del año así que debo saber algo de ella.

-Bueno pues, Gwen es una gran persona, y es una gran amiga mía, solo que últimamente están un poco deprimida porque termino con su novio – Dijo Bridg un poco apenada por el estado sentimental de su amiga.

-Oh, que lastima – dije un poco triste por ella - ¿quién era su novio? -mis padres siempre me enseñaron a no meterme donde no me incumbe, pero por algún motivo sentí que era algo inevitable preguntarle.

-Duncan Evans- Dijo Leshawna

- ¿Quién es él? – apenas pregunte eso ambas me miraron como si tuviera la palabra ignorante plantada en la frente. Por la reacción de ambas, he de suponer que ha de ser una de esas personas que pertenecen al grupo popular.

-¿¡COMO QUE QUIEN ES EL! ¡OBVIO, ES EL CHICO MÁS POPULAR DE LA ESCUELA! – ven… tenía razón, siempre la tengo.

-Además el va en nuestro curso, pero supongo que no lo viste ya que el siempre llega tarde – dijo Leshawna. Ella tenía razón, no lo había visto, supongo que ese debe ser el otro puesto sobrante. Ya me está cayendo mal, ¡Es primer día y llegar tarde! Que estúpido…

-El pertenece al grupo popular de la escuela, todas las chicas se mueren por él, y tiene motivos, ESQUE EL ES TAAAN SEXI- Dijo Bridg medio embobada hasta que Leshawna le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Que estad diciendo Bridg? Tú ya tienes novio.

-Lo sé y amo a Geoff, solo estoy diciendo algo que es verdad, Duncan es sexy, tienes que admitirlo – tanto drama por un chico, que atroz.

-Bueno pues ese tal Duncan no me agrada – Dije interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos.

-¿Pero porque? Ni siquiera lo conoces – dijo Bridg un poco sorprendida.

-Porque es un popular, la mayoría de los chicos populares son creídos y egoístas – se sorprendieron un poco ante mi comentario y al parecer se enojaron un poco- y ustedes lo dijeron, tiene chicas por montón, te aseguro que es un cretino que trata a todas las chicas como un juguete.

-Bueno quizás tengas un poco de razón, pero no todos los populares son así, mi hermoso novio Geoff es parte de ese grupo y el no es así – dijo Bridg a la defensiva.

-Además – Empezó Leshawna – nosotras también somos parte de ese grupo, solo que no pasamos todo el día con ellos, nos gusta estar con toda la gente – dijo un poco enojada.

-Hay chicas, lo lamento – Genial, no ha pasado ni un día y ya insulte a dos personas, soy realmente estúpida.

-no pasa nada, supongo que mucha gente piensa como tu - dijo Bridg más tranquila- mejor cambiemos de tema.

Luego hablamos de cualquier cosa, Leshawna se fue a estar con su novio un rato me quede sola hablando con Bridg.

– sabes, tengo muchas ganas de ser la secretaria de la clase, pero proponerse uno mismo es algo emm no se, feo- dijo mirándome con ojitos de cachorro, como si tuviera la esperanza de que yo la ayudara con eso.

-Que te parece que te proponga yo – era lo menos que podía hacer, luego de haberla insultado a ella, a sus amigas y a su novio.

-¡Genial! – Dijo feliz- Bueno, ahora yo me voy a la sala, adiós.

-Adiós Bri.. Bri… Bri…. Hay, no recuerdo su nombre – genial, le prometí proponerla como secretaria pero ni recuerdo su nombre. Vi a un chico, sentado al lado de un árbol, decidí preguntarle cómo se llamaba ella – disculpa – dije tocándole el hombro – Tu sabes cómo se llama esa chica rubia de allá, era algo con Bri… - dije algo nerviosa. El chico se dio vuelta e inmediatamente quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos azules, realmente nunca había visto algo así.

- Ella se llama Briana – Dijo el chico, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Me quede viéndolo unos segundos, y me quede impresionada, ¡El era un punk! Tenía una cresta verde y piercings, como no me di cuenta de que con el chico con el cual estaba sociabilizando era un punk, un delincuente, que horror. Nunca creí que sociabilizaría con esta clase de persona, pero bueno, después de esto no creo que vuelva a verlo.

-Gracias –dije mientras me iba en dirección a mi sala, no sé porque , pero decidí mirar hacia atrás y note que me seguía con la mirada y no fue difícil notar que miraba mi trasero… ¡No puedo creerlo, punk, delincuente y además un pervertido!

Llegue a mi sala justo a tiempo, el profesor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, me senté en mi puesto y unos minutos después llego el chico punk, entro como si nada y luego se sentó al lado del chico con lente que antes se estaba sacando un moco. Esperen… el chico punk se sentó en el puesto sobrante… el debe ser… ¡DUNCAN EVANS! ¿Él es el chico popular del que todos hablaban? Pero si es un delincuente, un cavernícola, un incivilizado.

-Bueno chicos – Grito el profesor Mclean– ¿Quien quieres ser el presidente de la clase?- nos miro a todos y todos hicimos como si no lo hubiéramos escuchado, es que es tan aburrido ser el presidente de la clase… es OBVIO que nadie querrá serlo- bueno como al parecer nadie quiere, tendré que elegir al azar, de tin marin de do pingüe ¡DUNCAN EVANS! Tú serás el presidente.

-¿¡Que! No, no no no y no, para que yo sea el presidente alguien tiene que proponerme y nadie lo ha hecho– dijo el chico punk

-Pues nadie más quiere hacerlo…

-Pueees, quiero proponerme como el vice-presidente – dijo sonriente, mientras todos soltaron una risita pequeña

-aaah… siempre tomando el camino fácil – umm, Duncan Evans como vice-presidente… era obvio que lo haría, el vice-presidente no hace nada.

-Para el puesto de secretaria me gustaría que fuera Briana – después de decir eso todos me quedaron mirando como si tuviera "estúpida" escrito en la frente, luego me volteé para mirar a la rubia y note que me dije algo, pero no entendí que.

-¿No te estarás refiriendo a Bridgette? – dijo Gwen, todos soltaron una risa prácticamente incontrolable, le tomo unos cuantos minutos al profesor para poder callarlos.

Luego de ese vergonzoso evento, Bridg termino siendo secretaria, Duncan vice-presidente y de algún modo yo acabe siendo la presidenta. El profesor Mclean me pidió que le preguntara a todos mis compañeros sus datos personales, los típicos como: nombre, fecha de nacimiento, bla bla bla… Pase por todos los puesto hasta que me toco el del estúpido Duncan.

- Eso no ha estado bien – Le dije, él me miro con cara como si no supiera de lo que hablo – antes me mentiste ¿no? – le dije un poco enojada.

-¿Crees que lo mío fue malo? No es peor olvidarse del nombre de alguien- ooh que chico más molesto, aunque por una parte tiene razón… – ha por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamabas? – dijo con una sonrisita estúpida. ¿¡Acaso es un idiota o se hace!

-¿Acaso no era malo olvidarse del nombre de alguien?- le dije intentando poner un tono amable, pero en realidad lo único que quiero es partirle la cara.

-Pues para un princesita como tu eso está mal, pero para mí eso no me importa – ¡uggh! Que persona más molesta, y además ¿me acaba de llamar princesa?

-¿Disculpa?… ¿Como me llamaste? – dije reclamándole.

-Princesa- dijo con una sonrisita estúpida.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – Le dije con tono amenazante

-Pues mientras no me digas tu nombre te diré princesa, ¿ok? PRINCESA- ¡AAAAARGH! que persona más detestable, además de ponerme un estúpido sobrenombre como ese, princesa… ¡Ese nombre le ponen a los perritos!

-Está bien, me llamo Courtney Kirsten – me vi obligada a decirle mi nombre, era eso o el horrible apodo.

-Courtney, umm… me gusta, es muy lindo, pero creo que ya me acostumbre a princesa, ¡Así que te diré así por siempre!

-¡AAARGH! ¡ERES REALMENTE INSOPORTABLE! – ya aburrida de hablar con él, si es que se puede decir que hablamos, porque yo no creo que sea posible tener una charla decente con una persona como él, decidí irme a mi casa, ya que había estado tan concentrada peleando con ese imbécil, que no me había dado cuenta de que ya habían tocado y estábamos los dos solos en la sala.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que alguien me agarro de la muñeca y me empujo contra la pared

-¿¡Duncan que estás haciendo! .

-Lo siento princesa, eres demasiado sexy como para dejarte ir así nada más.

-Sera mejor que me sueltes antes de que te golpee donde más te duele.

-Por favor princesa, no lo hari… ¡!

-Te dije que lo haría, ¡Y no me vuelvas a seguirme!- lo quede viendo unos 3 segundos, ver como un hombre se retuerce de dolor por pegarle en sus... "nueces"…es algo realmente chistoso. Luego de reírme un rato decidí irme a casa.

**POV's de Duncan**

-¡AAAAAAH!- Realmente, NUNCA la vi capaz de hacerlo.

En ese momento supe que ella era diferente, tenía actitud, fuerza, algo estirada pero eso puede mejorarse, era una de las difíciles, me encantan las difíciles, ¡Además es totalmente sexy! Ella sin duda debería ser mía.

Me quede un rato tirado en el suelo, no por el dolor, porque ya se había pasado… me había quedado pensando en que haría para que esa chica fuese mía, realmente, creo que con ella aquí, este será un año interesante.

Luego de un rato escuche unos pasos.

-¿Viejos estas seguro de que dejaste tu guitarra en la sala? – Dijo un tipo rubio con un gorro vaquero y una camisa rosada abierta.

-Si estoy seguro, mira ahí esta – dijo un tipo de pelo negro, ojos verde y una remera con una mano en el centro- ¡oh mira, ahí está Duncan!- Me miro con cara de asombro, bueno, creo que a cualquiera le asombraría ver a alguien tirado en el suelo de un salón de clases a las 7:30 de la tarde.

-¿Viejo que haces aquí? – dijo Geoff mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

- me había quedado un rato divirtiéndome con la nueva, pero al parecer es algo ruda.

-Jajaja, es el primer día y ya estas molestando a las nuevas – Dije Trent riéndose

-Pues, ella es, emm… Interesante – dije mientras recordaba, su hermoso cuerpo y sus ojos de ónix que podían hipnotizar a cualquier persona.

-Te gusta.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No Geoff! ¡Ella no me gusta! ¡Duncan Evans jamás se enamorara de alguien, es hora de que entiendas de que las chicas son solo un juego!

-Sabes, está mal que pienses de esa manera, algún día te vas a enamorar enserio, y sufrirás por amor como todas las chicas a las cuales has hecho sufrir- dijo Tren. El siempre es tan sentimental, bueno, era de esperarse, es guitarrista y compone sus canciones, la mayoría cursis, que asco, ODIO lo cursi.

-Trent tiene razón, deberías tratar mejor a las chicas.

-Argh, ustedes lo dicen solamente porque están enamorados – bufe rodando los ojos

Geoff está de novio con Bridg, una chica agradable, surfista, amante del medio ambiente, y a Trent le gusta nada más y nada menos que mi Ex, aunque eso no importa mucho, Gwen era solo un juguetito, me sentía un poco solo y ella era mi mejor amiga , así que supuse que podría jugar con ella, pero nunca pensé que se enamoraría enserio de mí, yo no busco algo serio , así que la deje, además siempre todo era mejor cuando éramos mejores amigos y nada más. Además a Elvis siempre le gusto, así que prefiero dejarle el paso a él.

-¡Oh rayos! – Exclamo Trent – ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo una cita con Gwen!-

-¿Pero acaso ella no te amaba?- me pregunto Geoff

-Pues al parecer ya te está olvidando, bueno me voy, adiós – Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Es extraño que diga esto, pero me alegra que Gwen se olvide de alguien como yo, siempre me imagine que ella estaría con alguien como Trent, supongo que lo de nosotros fue solo una estupidez sin importancia.

-Bueno, yo también me iré, le prometí a Bridg ir a ver una película con ella- Dijo Geoff

-Bueno, supongo que irán al cine, pero no verán la película ¿cierto? – Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si quiera llevar a su chica al cine es solo para tener un momento de pasión.

-me conoces bien viejo-dijo con una sonrisa pícara- bueno, adiós.

Bueno ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que decidí irme a mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa, bueno, en realidad a mi departamento, decidí irme de mi casa el año pasado, solo he pasado un año viviendo solo pero me ha ido muy bien.

Abrí el refrigerador y me di cuenta de que nuevamente, no había nada ahí. Iría al súper a comprar comida, pero no hay nada más irritante que ir a comprar comida al supermercado, toda esa gente cerca de ti comprando lo mismo que tú, además de las enormes filas para pagar todo, realmente es estresante. Decidí ir a un lugar de comida rápida.

Iba caminando por la calle, me dirigía camino al McDonald's ya que queda muy cerca de mi casa. Pase por una plaza, ahí vi a una chica morena sentada sola en una banca, no pude evitar recordar a Courtney, esos ojos de ónix, esa hermosa sonrisa, sus fuerte carácter y su sexy cuerpo. Me quede observándola un rato, se me había quitado el hambre, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí ir a hablar con ella, me acerque por atrás y le toque el hombro.

-Hola belleza – Dijo con unos ojos seductores – Creo que no te haría mal algo de mi compañía.

-Quien rayos te crees que er… ¿DUNCAN?

-… ¿Courtney? … Jajaja, no pudiste aguantar una hora sin verme y tuviste que venir al parque para verme porque sabias que estarías aquí – sabía que si le decía eso ella se molestaría y tuve razón, ¡Se enojo! , AMO ver su cara de enojo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! , ¡Además yo estaba aquí primero así que tú me seguiste!

-Pues no te seguí, pero si estamos los dos aquí por coincidencia… pues creo que el destino nos quiere juntos ¿no crees? – Le dije sentándome al lado de ella, se puso nerviosa, puedo notarlo.- y si el destino nos quiere juntos… no hay que contradecirlo- le dije seductoramente acercando aun mas a ella.

**POV's de Courtney**

No sé como pasó, hace unos minutos estaba sola y relajada admirando la naturaleza y ahora tengo a un asqueroso cavernícola pervertido a unos centímetros de mí.

-lo lamento mucho destino, pero creo que estas equivocado- dije en tono burlón haciendo como si le estuviera hablando al "destino".

-pues yo creo que el destino tiene toda la razón- dijo acercándose aun más a mí.

Estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara. Ya sé como terminara esto, y no, ¡No quiero besarlo! ¡Primero muerta! ¡Pero por algún motivo mi cuerpo no reacciona!... no sé cómo, pero en este momento sus labios están rozando los míos, puedo sentir su respiración, mire hacia abajo pero él me tomo de la barbilla y me levanto el rostro haciendo que lo mirara, y para mi mala suerte lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos, quizás el sea un idiota cavernícola con una horrible actitud, pero lo único hermoso que tiene son sus ojos, un azul único que no encontrarías en nadie más, es como ver un mar cristalino dentro de sus ojos. Luego por algún motivo se separo de mi, debo admitir que eso me tranquilizo un poco, nunca había dado un beso y si iba a ser el primero, quería que fuera con la persona que amara, no con un punk cualquiera.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato hasta que él hablo.

-Courtney….- nuevamente lo mire- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ¿eh? ¿Qué le pasa? – ¿Viste tu cara? ¡Parecía que estuvieras en shock, eso demuestra que nunca has dado tu primer beso! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – mierda… me descubrió.

-Número uno, no estaba nerviosa y número dos, bueno, tal vez tengas razón y nunca he dado mi primer beso ¿Y qué?

-Tienes 16, realmente pensé que ya lo habías dado-Luego de decir eso me quedo mirando – Eso me hace realmente feliz, podre ser el primero- dijo acercándose nuevamente.

-Lo lamento, pero mis labios están reservado para la persona a la que de verdad llegue a amar, cuando de mi primer beso quiero que sea con alguien que valga la pena, no con un idiota como tú.

-Pues a veces los besos de un idiota como yo son los mejores- dijo seductoramente.

Simplemente lo observe de reojo, tenía una molesta y arrogante sonrisa en su rostro-… ¡No pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo! – dicho esto me pare y me fui de ahí.

**POV's de Duncan**

Se estaba yendo, realmente había pensado en detenerla pero luego recordé en el golpe que me dio antes… no quiero arriesgarme a no tener hijos, así que mejor la deje macharse.

Ella parecía realmente nerviosa cuando estaba a punto de besarla, menos mal que no noto que yo también lo estaba, pero no lo entiendo… ¿porque? ¿¡Yo Duncan Evans nervioso por dar un simple beso! ¡He besado a miles de chicas antes, mi primer beso fue en cuarto grado!... pero por algún motivo esta vez estuve nervioso, supongo que me estoy empezando a enfermar, será mejor que coma de una vez para luego poder ir a casa a dormir.

**¿Y? ¿como estuvo? :D ****espero que les haya gustado. **

**Si quieren que siga... ¡tiene que dejar 1000 reviews! JAUAJSUAJAUAJUAS :D ... naaa mentira, con reviews o sin reviews yo seguire hecho, ya tengo listo el capitulo 2, solo tengo que hacerle unos arreglines y listoco ;D**

**Yo creo que lo subire en unos dias, no me tardare mas de una semana.**

**Bueno espero que sigan leyendo mi historia ^^**

**Byebye (:**


	2. Excursion y conciencia

**¡Aqui esta el segundo capitulo! :D ... lo tenia listo hace rato, pero me daba cuco subirlo. Probablemente hayan mil faltas de ortografiaa D: En el primer cap Winned C: me lo corrigio, pero ahora no quise pedirselo a nadie porque tengo que aprender solitaa :B**

**Bueno , muchaas graciaaas por todos los reviews que me dejaron, enserio me encantarooon *-***

**¡Redoble de tamboreees! *TURUTURUTURUTURUTU* aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que les agrade ^^**

**

* * *

**

**POV's de courtney**

-aaaaa- exclamé con voz perezosa. No había logrado dormir nada pensando en él estúpido de Duncan y en lo estúpido que es.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Me preguntó Gwen. ¿que hago? No puedo decirle que no dormí porque pensaba en el imbécil de su ex.

-Es que no entiendo nada de biología y me estoy estresando- tuve que inventarle algo. Aunque es verdad, nunca entendí nada de biología. Soy muy inteligente, siempre sacó puros 7 **(**** no se ustedes, pero donde yo vivo , la nota máxima es 7 :B) **pero en biología siempre me fue horrible.

-¿Qué?¿Te servirá saber algo de biología en tu vida?

-Pues … en realidad pensaba ser abogada- todos en mi familia son abogados y yo también lo seré. No porque todo en mi familia lo sean, si no que porque siempre me gusto ser abogada.

-¿entonces para que estudias biología? Podrías usar ese tiempo libre para estudiar algo sobre ser abogada.

-pues nunca está de más saber algo de biología.

-Que molesto. Detesto a la gente que malgasta su tiempo en algo que no le servirá- emm… no lo sé, se podría decir que tiene razón

*RIIIIIIIIING-RIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Bueno, eso ya no importa. Es hora del almuerzo e iré a hablar con Bridg y Leshawna.

-Me han dicho que la próxima semana habrá una excursión al bosque- dijo emocionada Bridg. Es obvio que ella seria la mas emocionada ya que el bosque está lleno de animalitos y ella que es amante de los animales. Será la persona mas feliz de todas.

-Pero antes tenemos la prueba de biología- dijo leshawna- a ti te ira muy bien courtney, después de todo, eres una de la más inteligentes- me sentí alagada.

-Bueno tienes razón. Soy buena en todos las asignaturas menos en una… biología. Por algún motivo siempre me va mal. Estoy segura de que me sacare un 3- todas nos miramos y nos reímos. Puede que sea mala en biología, pero nunca tanto como para sacarme un 3!

… no puedo creerlo… ya había pasado una semana, el profesor nos entrego la prueba de biología y… ¡me saqué un 3! Lo había dicho de broma, nunca pensé que de verdad me sacaría tan mala nota…

-princesa- dijo un chico punk dirigiéndose hacia mi… ¡OH NO! Vera mi horrible nota. La tuve que esconder debajo de unos cuadernos – sobre la excursión… ¿podrías ir a comprar las cosas?

-ah.. si si clar…. ¡Espera NO!- no pienso ir a comprar las cosas ¡es una verdadera lata! Él me quedo mirando un rato.

-Lo he visto- ¿he? A que se refier… ¡rayos! Deje mi prueba bajo unos cuadernos pero una punta de la hoja quedó afuera, exactamente la punta donde estaba escrita mi nota- bueno entonces ¿iras a comprar las cosas?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Porque siempre me tienen que tocar las cosas mas aburridas- le alegué

-Porque o si no, le diré a todos tu nota.

-no lo harías...

-OIGAN CHICOS, LA NOTA DE COURTNEY ES…- me tire encima de él.

-ok ok. Yo comprare las cosas , pero no digas mi nota. Soy courtney, la chica con perfectas calificaciones. ¡Nadie puede saber que me saque un 3!

-Bueno- ¿Qué? Tan fácil fue... qué extraño…

-¿tan fácil? ¿No pedirás nada a cambio?

-No, porque tu iras a comprar las cosas y me ahorraste una lata enorme, y porque estas encima mío, una situación muy comprometedora ¿no crees? – dijo con ese tono seductor, arrogante, estúpido y creído que tanto odio. Inmediatamente después de decir eso yo intente liberarme, pero hizo un movimiento y él quedo encima mío- lo siento, no será tan fácil princesa, ya te deje ir una vez, ahora no será lo mismo.

-¡DUNCAN ESTÚPIDO ALIENIGENA PERVERTIDO!¡ DÉJAME IR! – le grité

-Dame un beso y te dejo libre.

-naaa, me sale más fácil hacer esto- tomé un poco de fuerza y lo golpee donde no llega el sol.**(realmente amo cuando a Duncan le pegan ahí xDXD) **lo deje ahí tirado mientras yo fui a almorzar.

Luego el día paso lento, tuvimos matemáticas, ingles y al final historia.

Después de una aburrida jornada tuve que ir a comprar las cosas para la excursión de mañana.

Estaba llena de bolsas con agua, comida y equipos de auxilio. Llegué a mi casa, deje las bolsas en un rincón de mi pieza y me dispuse a estudiar historia para la próxima semana. Como mañana tendríamos la excursión, probablemente llegaría muy cansada como para estudiar.

Estudié hasta las 2 de la mañana, luego de eso me puse mi pijama, me lave los diente y me fui a dormir.

Mi estúpido despertador me despertó con el sonido de unos pajaritos…. Realmente odio ese sonido … no sé porque aun no cambio el tono de despertador.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, desayune cereal con leche, luego lave mi plato y me bañe. Me demore una media hora en bañarme. Salí de la ducha, me puse un buzo azul con una polera de tiritas blancas, me sequé el pelo ,porque me lo había lavado, y me hice una cola de caballo.

Eran las 7:30, así que agarre mi mochila, agarre las mil bolsas con todas las cosas para la excursión y me dirigí a la escuela.

Al llegar me dirigí hacia el profesor Mclean para dejarle las bolsas, el me dijo que las dejara dentro del bus. Luego de dejar las pesadas bolsas me senté en un banco que había cerca del bus y me puse a escuchar música.

Un rato después llegó Bridg, se sentó al lado mío y empezamos a hablar de lo que sea. Luego de un rato llegaron todos los demás. En un momento nos dimos cuenta de que llegó Gwen y Bridg fue a hablar con ella. Yo las quedé mirando. Ellas estaban hablando de algo y luego rieron… yo nunca había visto a Gwen reír… que extraño, pero creo que ahora esta mas feliz, lo cual es bueno. Bridg y Gwen se dirigieron hacia mi.

-Hola- le dije a las dos. Gwen me saludó.

-Oye… te quería pedir disculpas por cómo te había tratado antes. Creo que fui un poco mala contigo, pero como ya sabes yo estaba mal por haber terminado con mi ex y como parecen que ustedes tienen algo … me había puesto un poco celosa de ti.

-No te preocupes, están bi…. ESPERA … yo y Duncan no tenemos nada ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Somos todo lo contrario y además de todo yo lo detesto, es un cavernícola pervertido, un ogro mujeriego, realmente ¡lo detesto!

-si si claro... Ayer los vi, tú estabas encima de él – dijo con una sonrisa picara .

-yo también los vi. Además yo conozco a Duncan hace arto tiempo, y contigo se comporta de forma muy diferente- Dijo Bridg apoyando a Gwen- además estoy casi segura de que a ti también te gusta.

-oh no, no no no no no, él no me gusta, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni en dos semanas, ni en mil años más. El nunca me gustara ¡ni siquiera me cae bien! – esto ya me está empezando a enojar. Mucha gente cree que él y yo tenemos algo ¿porque nadie quiere entender que lo odio?

-si claaaaaarooo- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¡argh! ya no importa- dije enojada. Me di vuelta para dirigirme al bebedero a tomar un poco de agua.

Abrí la llave del bebedero y el agua salto directo a mi cara…genial… Tuve que ir hacia mi mochila a sacar una toalla (siempre estoy preparada para todo). Me seque y luego fui a buscar a mis compañeros. No había nadie así que supuse que ya todos estaban en el bus. Fui corriendo para que no se fueran sin mí y llegue justo a tiempo porque estaban cerrando las puertas del bus. Entré y mire y todos los puesto están ocupado. Solo quedaba uno libre, era el que estaba mas atrás... al lado de Duncan… Oh no ¡prefiero irme parada!

-Señorita Kirsten- dijo la miss tucán, nuestra profesora de biología **( a mi profesora de biología le decimos tucan xD esque nunca podrían imaginarse como es la nariz que tiene XDXD).** Ella nos acompañaría en el viaje para explicarnos sobre la flora y la fauna del bosque-hay un puesto libre al lado del señor Evans – dijo señalando a Duncan.

-Emm no, creo que prefiero irme parada-dije con una sonrisita intentando convencer a la Tucán.

- ¡QUE TE SIENTES!

-aah, ya bueno- estúpida tucán, estúpido bus con todos los estúpidos asientos llenos, haciendo que me siente con el estúpido de Duncan…

Llegué, mire a Duncan y me senté en el asiento de al lado. Los asientos están juntos, así que intente ponerme lo mas lejos posible de él. Luego de eso el bus empezó a andar.

-Ay princesa porque tan lejos, hay muchos espacio aquí al lado mío- Dijo abriendo sus brazos como para que yo me pusiera ahí y él me abraza. Típica escena de película.

-No gracias, no quiero que se me pegue la estupidez- Después de decirle esto él no me respondió, él solo miro hacia la ventana. Yo quería sentarme al lado de la ventana, pero tuve que sentarme en el asiento que daba hacia el pasillo del bus, odio este asiento.

-Oye Duncan ¿puedo cambiar de asiento contigo? Es que realmente me gusta estar al lado de la ventana- le dije lo más tierna posible poniendo ojos de perrito. Él se paró, dándome el pase para que me sentara ahí, me pare, tome mi mochila y me senté en su ex puesto para qué luego él sentara en el mío. Fue fácil… conociéndolo probablemente esté pensando en algo , y así fue. Yo me apegué a la ventana para poder ver bien y él se apegó a mí como si fuera una lapa.

-Duncan no podrías alejarte un poco, realmente me estresa tener a alguien tan cerca mío.

-Si si puedo.

-Dale, entonces ¡ALEJATE!- el movió su cabeza diciendo que no- pero acaba de decir que podías alejarte.

-Exacto, puedo alejarme, pero no quiero-dijo con esa sonrisa estúpida- es que si me alejo… no podre mirar bien esos hermosos ojos que tienes…- esto no lo dijo con esa típica voz seductora y odiosa que tiene, si no que lo dijo un poco avergonzado, lo cual para mi punto de vista, fue algo realmente dulce, haciendo que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

El me tomo de la barbilla- además también tienes un hermosa sonrisa- lo dijo con una mirada dulce y sincera que realmente me derritió por dentro

¿Qué es están sensación que estoy sintiendo? Siento algo extraño en el pecho y como maripositas en el estomago… podría ser que me gusta Duncan… ¿que? no no, claro que no, él no es mi tipo, es un alienígena pervertido… pero de todos modos igual tiene su lado dulce, además tiene unos lindos ojos y es bastante sex… no no, Courtney , quita todos esos absurdos pensamiento de tu cabeza. Es un alienígena pervertido, un cavernícola ¡un ogro!

**POV's de Duncan**

Ella se quedo pensando mientras yo veía sus hermosos ojos y esa encantadora sonrisa.

Aun no puedo creer que yo le haya dicho esas cosas tan cursis. Yo no soy así ¿¡QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!

"_Te estás enamorando"…_

¿Quien dijo eso?

"y_o" _

Quien yo

"_tu conciencia" _

¿Tengo conciencia?

"_todo el mundo tiene consciencia estúpido" _

No me digas estúpido. Idiota

"_sabes que al decirme idiota te estás ofendiendo a ti mismo ¿cierto?" _

¿que? ¿Por qué?

"_porque somos la misma persona… argh en ocasiones soy tan idiota" _

Ya si si, ¿qué quieres?

" _aah… solo quería decirte que te estás enamorando de Courtney. Bueno eso era adiós" _

¿Que? espera conciencia ¡no me dejes así! Aah… Realmente soy estresante en ocasiones.

Luego de esa idiota charla con mi conciencia me quede mirando a la princesa. Se había quedado dormida. Realmente es hermosa cuando está dormida, no se parece a la estresante, mandona, estirada y enojona Courtney que es cuando esta despierta.

No pude evitarlo, la abrazé y me quede viendo sus labios, hermosos labios, necesitaba sentirlos, saber a que sabían, saber cómo eran. Me estaba acercando a sus labios cuando ella despertó.

-aaaah… Duncan… que… que… hacías- estaba media dormida aun.

-Emm… yo no soy Duncan, soy tu concienciaaaaaaa.

-Hola conciencia.

-Mira, estas en un bus camino al bosque, aun queda media hora de viaje, te recomiendo que sigas durmiendo- le dije tiernamente, realmente es muy linda cuando duerme.

- ¿y que pasa si no alcanzo a despertar?.

-Entonces mandare a un ángel a que te despierte.

-aaah… gracias conciencia- después de eso se había preparado para seguir durmiendo.

-por cierto princesa, recuerda esto. Duncan no es tan malo como crees, el es una gran chico, además es muy sexy- Tenía que hacerme propaganda.

-si si si, lo seeeee….- después de eso, ella se quedo totalmente dormida, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro. Dijo que sabía que yo no era tan malo… y reconoció que era sexy. Aaa.. Ojala lo hubiera grabado, ella realmente no me creerá cuando se lo diga jajajajaja.

El bus freno, lo cual significa que llegamos. Desperté a la princesa.

Luego caminamos todos juntos hasta que llegamos a una cabaña la cual sería el punto de reunión. El profesor Mclean nos dijo que iríamos en parejas. Mire hacia donde estaban mis amigos pero Geoff se fue con Bridg y Trent con Gwen. Todos los otros ñoños de la clases ya tenían pareja menos una… Courtney. Ella me miro con una cara de horror al saber que no tendría más oportunidad de hacer pareja conmigo, y yo le hice un guiño, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Despues Mclean nos dio a todos una mochila con un mapa, una brújula y una cámara de fotos.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben para que es el mapa y la brújula, y la cámara es porque tienen que sacarle fotos a toda la flora y fauna que vean y luego tendrán que hacer un trabajo de 1000 palabra sobre toda la flora y fauna de este bosque- que profesor mas molesto. Ni muerto hare un trabajo con mil palabras, con suerte hago uno de 20. - Tienen 4 horas. Si se pierden, se las tendrán que arreglar solos ya que yo estaré muy ocupado aquí tomando sol. No consigo este buen bronceado por arte de magia- dijo presumiendo- bueno que esperan¡ FUERA!.

Todos salieron caminando en distintas direcciones, coutney se fue sola dejándome atrás.

**POV's normal.**

-oye, esto es en grupo, no me dejes solo- dijo el punk agarrando de la muñeca a la morena

-Está bien… yo mirare el mapa y tú me seguirás con la cámara para sacarle fotos a todo lo que veas, y no es necesario hablarnos- dicho esto, la morocha se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir su plan.

-no no no, yo soy el hombre, yo debo tener el mapa- dijo arrebatándole el mapa de las manos.

-ya basta, Duncan ¡pásamelo! – la chica estaba saltando para intentar atrapar el mapa.

-Si quieres el mapa… atrápame - dijo susurrándole al oído a la chica, lo que hizo que se quedara inmóvil mientras Duncan salía corriendo en cualquier dirección. A los segundos después Courtney empezó a seguirlo.

Ya había pasado un rato pero Courtney aun no lograba alcanzar a Duncan.

-Duncan … ya .. ya ba-basta – dijo cansada la morena.

-Te dije que si quieres el mapa tendrás que atraparme- increíblemente el no parecía para nada cansado, de hecho, parecía que tuviese mas energía que nunca.

-Enserio Duncan ya bas.. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.

-¿princesa?- pregunto preocupado el chico sin escuchar ninguna respuesta. Siguió repitiendo su nombre muchas veces hasta que escucho la voz de courtney.

-Duncaaan, ayúdame- el punk siguió la voz de la morena. La chica se había caído por un barranco** ( un barranco poco profundo , porque si fuera uno profundoooo, Courtney probablemente hubiera muerto xD)**

- ¿princesa puedes moverte?- la chica movió la cabeza diciendo si.

-que bueno, entonces sube.

-¿eres idiota o te haces?-dijo enojada la chica- si pudiera subir no te hubiera pedido ayuda ¿no crees?

-Bueno… emm... Toma mi mano- Le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir, pero en cuanto courtney logro darle la mano, él se resbalo, haciendo que los dos quedaran abajo sin poder subir.

**POV's Courtney**

-Genial Duncan, simplemente genial- ya estaba harta, tenía la ropa sucia, el pelo sucio, y estaba toda rasguñada.

-no es tan malo como parece- dijo recostándose bajo un árbol.

-¿ah no? Entonces dime que tiene de bueno todo esto.

-Estoy aquí contigo-dijo mirándome a los ojos con esa dulce expresión que es tan li.. NO NO, ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¿Aaa que me pasa? Porque siempre que me mira así siento que me derrito por dentro. Probablemente él ya lo sepa ¡lo hace intencionalmente!

-¡YA BASTA!

-¿Que cosa?

-Que hacer eso con los ojos- dije intentando no mirar sus ojos- miras a las chicas ASÍ sabiendo que caerán rendidas a tus pies. Adivina que, yo no soy una de esas chicas, lo siento tu plan falló

-Princesa, no se de que hablas. No es mi culpa, soy así, no puedo controlarlo.

-ooh si claro- "no puedo controlarlo" Es la gran respuesta que me da… que gran imbécil.

-Wow, nunca pensé que te gustara tanto como para hacer que mi mirada no te dejara concentrarte.

-ooooooooh, tú has de estar bien loquito. Tú no me gusta y no me gustaras nunca. ¿Entendiste? ¿O quieres que te haga un dibujito?

-princesa por favor, sé que te gusto, además sé que me encuentras sexy -¿Qué? Yo no lo encuentro sexy… ¿o si? … NO NO claro que no. ¿Porque me está mirando tanto?… ¿¡porque estoy roja!

-jajaja estas roja como un tomate, mueres de vergüenza porque descubrí que me encuentras sexy- no entiendo porque se ríe tanto… no le encuentro nada de divertido…- supongo que te preguntaras como supe. Pues digamos que tu conciencia te delato-¿mi conciencia?… de que habla...

_/Flash back/_

_No pude evitarlo, la abrazé y me quede viendo sus labios, hermosos labios, necesitaba sentirlos, sabes a que sabían, saber cómo eran, me estaba acercando a sus labios cuando ella despertó._

_-aaaah… Duncan… que… que…ha… hacías- estaba media dormida aun._

_-Emm yo no soy Duncan, soy tu concienciaaaaaaa._

_-Hola consciencia- dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_-Mira, estas en un bus camino al bosque, aun queda media hora de viaje, te recomiendo que sigas durmiendo- le dije tiernamente, realmente es muy linda cuando duerme._

_- ¿y qué pasa si no alcanzo a despertar?._

_-Entonces mandare a un ángel a que te despierte._

_-aaah… gracias conciencia- después de eso se había preparado para seguir durmiendo._

_-por cierto princesa, recuerda esto. Duncan no es tan malo como crees, el es una gran chico, además es muy sexy- Tenía que hacerme propaganda._

_-si si si, lo seeeee….- después de eso, ella se quedo totalmente dormida, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro. Dijo que sabía que yo no era tan malo… y reconoció que era sexy. Aaa… ojala lo hubiera grabado, ella realmente no me creerá cuando se lo diga jajajajaja._

_/fin flashback/_

**POV's Duncan**

-¡Eras tú! ¡Estúpido Duncan idiota, pervertido, ogro, grosero y molesto!

-¿Recién te das cuenta? Con tu "gran inteligencia" pensé que lo notarias.

-¡Estaba media dormida! Como pensabas que lo notaria- ella estaba enojada y me había empezado a golpear.

-tranquila princesa, solo fue un pequeño jueguito para tu subconsciente- si en este momento llegara un persona desconocida y viera como está la princesa, estoy seguro de que pensaría que es un demonio. Ella tenía los ojos puesto en mi, y con una mirada asesina se empezó a acerca con un palo enorme que no sé de donde saco.

*MMMUAAAKKKSSS MUUUAAAAAKS*

Se podría decir que me salvo la campana… si es que hubiera sido una campana, pero no lo era. Era el sonido de un beso, para ser mas especifico, era el sonido de Geoff y Bridg besándose.

-¿Geoff? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Geoff estaba al frente de nosotros. Pero si nos habíamos caído por un barranco y no podíamos subir ¿Cómo es que él llego aquí?

-¿Caminando? Daah… - bueno, quizás mi pregunta no fue de lo mas inteligente…

-Él se refiere a cómo llegaron, nosotros llegamos porque nos caímos de ese barranco – dijo Courtney apuntando- Desde que caímos hemos estado como dos horas esperando a que alguien pasara para que nos salvara.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- empezó a reír Bridgette, hasta se le caían lagrimas de la risa- chicos… ¡la cabaña de reunión está a unos 20 pasos de aquí!

**POV's de nadie**

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? Tiene que ser un broma-Courtney dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Duncan- todo… ¡TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA!

-¿mía? ¿Por qué? Tú fuiste la tonta que se cayó por el barranco y que no se dedico a buscar una salida.

- si no fueras tan molesto, hubiera podido concentrarme a buscar una salida. Además si tú no me hubieras arrebatado el mapa, yo no hubiera tenido que seguirte y nunca me hubiera caído-dijo la chica gritando.

-Geoff… si no hacemos algo se podrían matar…- dijo algo preocupada Bridg.

-Déjalos Bridg, esta divertida la escena – dijo Geoff abrazando a su novia- ¡Ya sé! Apostemos quien gana, yo creo que será Courtney.

-¡GEOFF!- dijo separándose de él- tu llévate a Duncan y yo me voy con Courtney.

-Esta bien…

-Courtney , Courtney por favor ya deja de ahorcar a Duncan, el color morado no le queda bien- Dijo la rubia mientras miraba el rostro de Duncan, el cual se estaba empezando a poner morado el no poder espirar.

-Lo siento- dijo tirando al muchacho al suelo- solo quería saber si podía cambiar de color como los camaleones- dijo mientras miraba a Duncan con cara de odio.

-emm, si si. Mejor vamos – dicho esto, la rubia tomo de la muñeca a su amiga y se la llevo a la cabaña de reunión.

Bridgette se llevo a Courtney , mientras que Geoff se quedo con Duncan.

**Con las chicas.**

-ok Court ¿Qué paso?

-¿Que pasó?... ¿¡QUE PASO! Haber por donde empiezo. Un estúpido ogro llega y me quita el mapa y yo como estúpida lo seguí. Luego me caí a un barranco y el intentando rescatarme, se cayó conmigo. El estúpido, al rato me dijo que se había hecho pasar por mi consciencia, haciendo que digiera… cierta cosa que no debía decir… Luego de intentar matarlo aparecieron tú y geoff diciéndonos que estábamos a 20 pasos de la cabaña – dijo toda histérica.

-Tranquila Courtney, pudo haber sido peor.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Emmm… pudo haber descubierto que tu lo encuentras sexy o algo así… eso si sería horrible-Dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña risita.

-… ¿y si eso hubiera pasado?...

-Pero ambas sabemos que eso no paso- las chicas se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Bridg logro comprender todo- NOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo totalmente asombrada.

-Sii...

-Pero ¿como?

Courtney le conto todo lo ocurrido a su amiga.

-Asi que tu subconsciente te delato.

-¡no no no no! Yo creo que Duncan Evans es repugnante, pero como estaba media dormida mi subconsciente no capto bien la pregunta… seguramente pensé que se refería a Duncan james. **(Duncan james es un hombre que saque al azar de google xD)**

-Claro Courtney- dijo sin creerle – Courtney , somos amigas, así que puedes decirme la verdad. ¿Te gusta Duncan?

-Bridg , como mi amiga es mi deber decirte la verdad , y la verdad es que ... ¡NOO! No me cabe en la cabeza la más mínima posibilidad de que alguna persona en este planeta pueda enamorarse de alguien como Duncan.

- Courtney… - Bridgette iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la morocha.

- Escucha bien Bridg, porque lo diré solo una vez mas. Yo… ¡LO ODIOOO! – dijo la morena gritando, haciendo que se escuchara en todo el bosque.

**Con los chicos.**

-¡LO ODIOOO!- se escucho un grito de la nada.

-Si no me equivoco – dijo Geoff- esa es Courtney diciendo cuanto "te odia"- ambos chicos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

-jaja me ama – dijo seguro el chico punk.

-Sin duda amigo – Los chicos chocaron los puños y luego siguieron caminando.

* * *

**TADAA! :D ¿como estuvo? espero que bien ^^**

**El final de este capitulo lo hice en mis momentos de delirio , luego de haber rodado por la escaleraa Dx me quedo una herida horrible D: y ... no se porque les estoy contando eso! xD**

**Bueno , no sean malos y pongan muchos reviews ;D total no es tanto esfuerso, solo apreten el botoncito que dice Reviews y TADA! **

**Si tienen alguna critica sobre mi ortografiao algo mas, lo que sea, diganmelas ^^**

**Bueeno, ahora ire a tomarme un remedio para mi guatita , porque yo la muy pava me comi un yogurt vencido y estoy para la embarrada D: xD**

**byebye (:**


	3. Un romeo diferente

**POV's Duncan**

Ya han pasados 3 semanas desde la excursión y mi princesa no me habla. No puedo creer que se haya enojado tanto por el pequeño juego que le hice a su subconsciente. Supongo que tendré que tomar medidas extremas.

-princesa– estábamos en la escuela, la vi en la cafetería y estaba sola. Era la oportunidad perfecta – perdón por lo de la excursión, no pensé que te molestaría tanto- puse ojitos de perrito, pero ella me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – por favor háblame- ella solo siguió caminando como si no le hubiera dicho nada- princesa vamos, tienes que perdonarme ¡te pedí PERDON y dije POR FAVOR!- ya era tarde, ya se había ido. Supongo que tendré que pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

.

.

-¡OOOH NO! preferiría morir antes de hacer una idiotez como esa.

- Vamos Duncan, no es tan difícil- dijo Trent.

-No es difícil, pero es cursi, y por si no lo sabías YO ODIO LO CURSI.

-viejo ¿quieres que Courtney te hable sí o no?- Dijo el fiestero.

-Pues si… pero chicos, hacer esas cosas tan cursis no son lo mío.

-Pues eso no importa- dijo Elvis, dándome una hoja.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- un papel…-dijo Geoff

-Si sé que es un papel - este chico realmente es estúpido a veces…- pero ¿que tiene escrito?

-Mira, ahí está escrito el plan. Todo lo que está ahí es importante, no debes olvidar nada ¿está bien?

- ok…- acepte sin mucho ánimo.

-Bueno – dijo Geoff dándome otro papel- aquí está la dirección de Courtney. Por lo que me dijo Bridg, su mamá está de viaje y su padre saldrá hoy en la tarde y no volverá dentro de una semana, así que tienes tiempo suficiente.

- y por cierto –Trent me entrego una maleta. La abrí y aun no puedo creer lo que hay ahí dentro.

-Oh no, eso si que no. Acepté todo el estúpido plan, pero ¡esto ya es demasiado!- dentro de la maleta había un ¡trajecito de Romeo!

-Pues lo usaras si quieres que el plan funcione – dijo trent- créeme, conozco a las chicas, sé que esto le encantara.

-Si no funciona, ustedes dos sufrirán una muerte trágica – dije amenazándolos.

-Tranquilo, funcionara – reafirmo Trent.

Tome la maleta con el ridículo traje y me dirigí a mi departamento.

**POV's de nadie.**

-Viejo…- dijo un poco dudoso Geoff- ¿estás seguro de que funcionara?

-No- dijo tranquilo el guitarrista

-¿¡Entonces porque le dijiste que si! – Dijo asustado el fiestero- tu sabes muy bien como es Duncan cuando se enoja ¡él sería capaz de matarnos!

-No. Le sacaremos una foto con el traje de romeo – dijo con una sonrisa malvada – Si el plan no funciona y el intenta matarnos, simplemente lo amenazamos con la foto.

-¡Buena idea! – dijo felicitando a su amigo.

**POV's de Duncan**.

-No puedo creer que haré esto – dije mientras miraba el traje y analizaba el plan- bueno, supongo que mi princesa lo vale.

Me puse el ridículo traje y camine hasta la casa de mi princesa. Sorpresivamente, su casa quedaba muy cerca de la mía, lo que significa que podre visitarla todo el tiempo que quiera.

En la nota que me dejo Trent, había un dibujo de la casa de Courtney, el cual mi indicaba cual era la ventana de mi princesa.

Grite unas cuantas veces su nombre para que mirara por la ventana, pero nunca apareció. Después de un rato me aburrí, tome una roca y la lancé hacia su ventana.

**POV's de Courtney**

Estaba toda tranquila escuchando música, hasta que de repente veo volar una piedra. Miro hacia la ventana y había un enorme hoyo en el vidrio. Me dirigí hacia mi ventana y asome la cabeza.

-¿QUIEN FUE EL ESTUPIDO QUE LANZO ESA PIEDRA? – dije roja de ira. ¡Esa roca podría haberme dado en la cabeza y pude haber muerto!

-Soy yo… Romeo- Se escucho una voz detrás de unos arbustos. Que emocionante, siempre soñé que un Romeo vendría y me esperaría a fuera de mi ventana para luego tener una velada maravillosa.

-Oh romeo. Dónde estás que no te veo – dije, intentando interpretar el papel de Julieta.

-Aquí estoy- detrás de los arbusto salió romeo. Fijé los ojos en él para poder ver bien quién era.

… no puedo creerlo…

-¡! ¡AY MI ESTOMAGO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELEE! ¡JAJAJSAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAAJAA! – era ¡DUNCAN! Y vestido de romeo. Ay, nunca pensé que me dolería tanto el estomago por reír.

Me costó un poco dejar de reír. Duncan Evans, el chico más rudo de la escuela, estaba con mallitas vestido de romeo. Esto tengo que verlo mejor. Fui a mi pieza, busque una linterna y luego lo apunte para poder verlo mejor.

-A la cara no. Me podrías dejar ciego- dijo mientras se ponía las manos en los ojos. Al parecer apunte la luz de la linterna a sus ojos.

-Duncan… ¡Que haces! – le pregunte intentando contener la risa.

-Bueno, no me hablabas, entonces Trent me dijo que sería buena idea ir a esperarte bajo tu ventana… ya sabes, como romeo y Julieta- me explico- aunque estoy empezando a arrepentirme…

-Así que romeo y Julieta… entonces no deberías estar vestido… no se ¿mas romeo y menos Duncan? – dije mientras apuntaba la luz hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que su traje se notara mas. Él había arreglado el traje de romeo. Lo había teñido completamente de negro, le había hecho algunos rasguños y le coloco una calavera en el pecho. Además llevaba sus típicas converse rojas. La mas romeo de ese traje, eran las ridículas mallas blancas que llevaba puesta, lo cual era lo más divertido de ver.

-Pues digamos que no soy un romeo exactamente- dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por su mohawk- el muy estúpido ni siquiera pudo quitarse su tonta cresta verde o sus piercings para hacer el papel de romeo… aunque creo que con las mallas es suficiente. Me volví a reír, es inevitable. Es lo mas chistoso que he visto en mi vida – Ya princesa, si no es para tanta risa- dijo un poco avergonzado. Admito que me dio un poco de pena, así que decidí hacer un esfuerzo por no reírme mas.

-Bueno, quizás tu no seas un romeo, pero yo, soy una Julieta, y necesito a mi romeo.

-Pues lo lamento princesa, los Romeos ya no existen. Espero que puedas conformarte con un… emmm… Dunmeo.

-Lo siento, eso no alcanza mis expectativas.

-¡Princesa! – exclamo un poco frustrado.

-Esta bien…- dije rodando los ojos- en todo caso ¿Qué quieres?

- quiero que me acompañes.

- ¿A dónde?

-Iremos a comer a un restaurante.

-¿Enserio? – Dije un poco emocionada – espero que hallas traído algo para cambiarte – dije mientras miraba su trajecito.

-Si.

-Bueno, pues cámbiate y vamos.

- ok. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito cambiarme.

-Cámbiate afuera- Después de decir esto entre a cambiarme, ya que estaba en pijama.

Salí y Duncan ya estaba con su ropa normal. En realidad no creí que se cambiaria de ropa en mi patio.

-Bueno princesa, aquí esta su carroza- dijo señalando un convertible color rojo que era hermoso. Realmente no pensé de Duncan condujera algo así de elegante.

-Duncan ¡esta genial! – dije acercándome al auto.

-¿Qué? Ese no es. Este es- Dijo parándose al lado de un moto que estaba detrás del convertible.

-¿una moto? – dije estupefacta

-Sí. Es hermosa ¿no es cierto?- dijo presumiendo de su "hermosa" moto.

-Lo siento, pero yo no ando en motos- Dije mientras me daba vuelta para volver a mi casa.

-¿Qué pasa? Le tienes miedo a la velocidad.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- dije muy segura.

-Entonces demuéstralo. Sube a la moto y acompáñame a comer al restaurante.

-Está bien – dije mientras me acerba a la moto, tome un casco que estaba en el asiento y me senté – y bien ¿te vas a subir?

-Claro- se subió a la moto, poniéndose delante mio- será mejor que te afirmes de mi si no quieres caer – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-No es necesario, yo tengo un excelente equilibrio.

*RRRRRUUN RRRRRUUUUNNN*

- ¡AAAH! – dije a punto de caerme.

-Tranquila. Solo prendí el motor para ver tu "excelente equilibrio" – dijo mientras soltaba una risita – mejor te afirmas. No quiero que te pase nada malo- tuve que acceder. No tenía ganas de morir en una moto.

Duncan prendió el motor y empezamos a andar a toda velocidad.

-Por cierto Duncan ¿A qué restaurante vamos? – me miro con cara de ilusa.

-¿Realmente creíste que iríamos a un restaurante? – dijo mientras se reía- con suerte tengo dinero para comer en el Burger King.

-… ¿Entonces a dónde iremos?

-Sera una sorpresa princesa.

-¿sorpresa? ¡DUNCAN DEJAME BAJAR EN ESTE MOMENTO!- le grite furiosa.

-No.

-Entonces yo me bajare – dije. No quiero pasar ni un minuto más con él.

-Pues bájate, yo no te detendré. Pero tendrás que asumir la consecuencias por bajarte de una moto andando- dijo mientras aumentaba aun más la velocidad- ¿te bajaras?

- no… - en que estaba pensando. Bajarme de una moto la cual esta andando a máxima velocidad sería un suicidio.

-Lo sabia- dijo presumido.

Como no pude bajarme, no me quedo nada más que disfrutar del viaje.

Luego de un rato llegamos a una casa… no, una casa no ¡UNA CASOTA! Es enorme. Diría que hasta es más grande que la mía, y mi casa es bastante grande.

Nos bajamos de la moto y entramos a la enorme casa. Apenas entre, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, y ya veo porque, todos eran punk o góticos o cosas así, yo era la única diferente. Todos me observaron, me analizaron y luego siguieron haciendo lo que hacían antes.

La música era tan extraña, era como de la pre-historia. Nunca había escuchado algo así.

-Esto que ves aquí, princesa, es una fiesta punk, ósea, mi mundo.

-Tu mundo es horrible.

- ¡DUNCAAAAN! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos – dijeron unos chicos acercándose a nosotros.

- ¿y quién es este bomboncito? – Dijo uno de los chicos mirándome de arriba a abajo- ¿es tu nueva novia? Está bien buena – dijo. Todos lo abrazaron en señal de felicitación.

-Duncan… ¿no les dirás nada?- le dije, esperando que digiera que solo somos conocidos o algo así.

-ok… Ella es courtney, mi nueva novia.

-¡DUNCAN!

-ok ok… Ella es Courtney y es una amiga mía, la cual esta perdidamente enamorada de mi- lo miré con ojos asesinos – ¡mentira! Es solo una amiga, nada más.

-Bueno- dijo un chico de pelo negro- Courtney ¿te molesta que me lleve a Duncan por un segundo?

-Si quieres llévatelo para siempre y no lo traigas devuelta – dije con los brazos cruzados.

-está bien – dijo el de pelo negro riendo un poco.

Duncan se fue con él y yo me dedique a explorar la casa.

**POV's de Duncan**

-Hey Duncan – dijo el de pelo negro- ¿tan rápido remplazaste a Gwen? Ella es mas de tu estilo, en cambio Courtney no coincide con nuestro mundo – dijo apuntando a la morocha sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Yo no he remplazado a nadie, Lucas. Gwen solo es mi mejor amiga, y lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, nada más. En cuanto a mi princesa, yo se que ella podrá adaptarse.

-¿Pero son amigos o algo más?- pregunto curioso Lucas

-Por ahora, solo amigos – dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi cerveza

-¿Te gusta?

-eso creo…

- ¿y qué paso con lo de "las chicas son solo un juego"?

-No lo sé. Yo se que las chicas son un juego, pero… Courtney no es una chica normal ¿entiendes? Ella es diferente a las chicas con las que he salido- dije mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que es mi princesa.

-Creo que te enamoraste.

-¿yo? ¿Enamorado? Eso es imposible

-Yo creo que si estas enamorado. Yo ya lo viví, te lo digo por experiencia- Lucas es solo dos años mayor que yo y cree que sabe todo.

- si si, como digas- no quiero seguir hablando del tema amoroso, es tan cursi y aburrido.

-Sigue evitando el tema, pero algún día tendrás que admitirlo – dijo apoyándose en mi hombro – cuando llegue ese día, aquí estará tu primo de dos años mayor que tu para apoyarte.

-Pues te lo advierto, nunca llegara el día en que Duncan Evans se enamore.

-Como digas- dijo rodando los ojos- por cierto ¿ves a ese chico de allí? – dijo apuntando a un chico de piel morena.

-Si ¿Qué tiene?.

- Le acaba de dar un jugo con somnífero a tu princesa- dijo tranquilo, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿¡QUE!

**POV's de Courtney**

Ya estaba aburrida. Había visto toda la casa y ni siquiera sé cómo, porque es enorme.

Decidí sentarme en un sillón para descansar.

-Hola – dijo un chico moreno acercándose a mí.

-Hola – le dije cordialmente.

-Parece que tienes sed. Toma mi bebida – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, muchas gracias – que tipo más generoso.

- de nada- Luego se fue con su grupo de amigos.

Iba a tomar de mi bebida hasta que alguien llega y la tira al piso.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? – dijo Duncan.

-¿Pero que te sucede? Solo iba a tomar un poco de bebida- que grosero. Llega, tira mi bebida al suelo, y luego me dice que soy idiota.

-Esa bebida tenia somnífero. Conozco a los chicos de acá, siempre hacen eso con la chicas nuevas- No puedo creerlo…se podría decir que Duncan me salvo. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente hubiera tomado la bebida, me hubiera dormido y luego quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

- emm… gracias – dije un poco avergonzada

-de nada.

-Duncan quiero irme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero irme, ya me aburrí – dije como una niñita de 7 años.

-Está bien.

Nos subimos a la moto y él empezó a conducir. Yo pensé que me llevaría a mi casa, pero por algún motivo ¡terminamos en la suya!

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dije mientras miraba la entrada del edificio.

-Dijiste que te querías ir… pero nunca dijiste donde.

- ¿y porque a tu departamento?

-porque te quedaras a dormir acá- dijo mientras me agarraba de la muñeca y me llevaba dentro del edificio

-¿Qué? Duncan ¡NO! Llévame a mi casa ahora- dije intentando solar mi muñeca de la mano de Duncan

-No sé si lo notaste, princesa, pero son las dos de la mañana. No tengo ganas de conducir hasta tu casa- dijo mientras me empujaba hacia el ascensor. No estaba de ánimos como para intentar escapar de él, así que solo me dejé. Luego vería como salir del basurero que es su hogar.

Llegamos al piso 4 departamento 33. Abrió la puerta y no pude evitar sorprenderme, es bellísima. Yo siempre pensé que Duncan vivía en una especia de basurero, donde todo estaría tirado en cualquier parte, el piso fuera algo irreconocible y que hubiera ratas y cucarachas recorriendo el lugar. Pero la realidad es que su departamento es ordenadísimo. Todo está en su lugar, el piso limpio y al menos por ahora no veo ningún insecto.

-¿sorprendida? – dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar.

-Pues si- pase y me senté en un sillón negro.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – dijo mientras me pasaba un vaso con jugo.

-¿tiene veneno o algo así? – ya me paso una vez, no me arriesgaré de nuevo.

-No tiene nada. Si quieres lo pruebo yo primero – dijo sentándose al lado mío.

-No – de un momento a otro ya me había tomado toda la bebida. Realmente tenía sed

Duncan se paro, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con llave.

-Duncan ¿qué haces?- ¿Qué hago? Tenía planeado escapar cuando él no se diera cuenta.

-nada – dijo mientras guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón- solo aseguro la puerta para que no te escapes.

-Duncan, yo no pienso dormir aquí sola contigo.

-¿y quien dijo que íbamos a dormir? – puso una sonrisa pervertida y se lanzo encima mío.

-pues yo lo digo – dicho esto lo empuje, haciendo que el cayera al suelo y yo me quedara en el sillón.

-como digas – puso una cara enojada – eres tan amargada ¿acaso nunca te diviertes?

-Yo si me divierto – dije defendiéndome – solo que me divierto de día. Porque si no sabias, la noche esta para dormir.

-Pero… - empezó a acercarse a mi- yo soy un vampiro y los vampiros despiertan en la noche- dijo acercándose aun mas a mi – sabes, los vampiros se alimentan de sangre- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cuello.

-Lo siento conde dracula, no creo que mi sangre te sirva- dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi cuello.

- Pero en realidad a mi no me interesa probar tu sangre – el me tomo de la barbilla, haciendo que mirara sus hermosos ojos azules, realmente maravillosos, podría verlos toda la vida– a mi me interesa probar tus labios- dicho esto, el me besó. Comúnmente yo me hubiera resistido, pero no lo hice. Fue algo maravilloso, sus labios eran tan suaves, pero al mismo tiempo tenían una fuerza apasionada. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su mohawk. El beso empezó muy tierno y tranquilo, pero con el tiempo se fue volviendo más apasionado. De un momento a otro nuestras lenguas empezaron a luchar por quien tenía el poder. Se me hizo eterno y por algún motivo me hubiera gustado que durara mas, pero se nos acabo el aire y tuvimos que parar.

-Para ser tu primer beso no estuvo nada mal- dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-Tú tampoco besas tan mal como yo pensé.

-Sabes… acabo de robar la virginidad de tus labios- dijo sonriendo orgulloso

-ya cállate – dije mientras le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que ruda- empezó a sobarse la cabeza.

-Lo sé – dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y él me abrazaba- Te recuerdo que me debes una cena, te la cobrare algún día.

-Como digas.

Empezamos a ver películas de miedo, ya que él no tenia de otro tipo. El parecía realmente emocionado mientras que yo estaba muerta de miedo. Lo mas lindo de la película fue, cuando la pantalla se puso negra y empezaron a salir las letritas con el nombre de los productores y actores.

Luego él me llevo a su pieza, la cual sorprendentemente, también estaba ordenada. Me paso una polera y un buzo, que supuse que quiere que lo use como pijama.

Fui al baño a cambiarme y cuando volví a su habitación, el estaba acostado en la cama.

-y…. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Aquí conmigo- dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cama como señal para que me acostara junto a él.

-Ni muerta. Dormiré en el sillón – dicho esto, tome una sabana y me acosté en el sillón.

Pensé que sería cómodo, pero luego de un rato de mi cuenta de que no lo era. Me dolía la espalda, tenia frio y la estúpida sabana no abrigaba nada. Supongo que no me queda más opción que pedirle al cavernícola que me deje dormir en su cama.

Entre a su habitación. El ya se había dormido. Se ve realmente tierno cuando duerme. No quise despertarlo, así que solo me acosté en la cama junto a él y luego de unos minutos me dormi.

* * *

**WOOOOW! Aqui esta el tercer capitulo :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**si les gusto, dejen reviews! :D **

**Si quieren contactarse conmigo para lo que sea, mi msn es: c a r l a a _ n . n h o t m a i l . c o m (diganme que son de ff :B )**

**Byebyee (:**


	4. ¿Sin corazon?

**Hola que tal :D**

**En este momento estoy totalmente aburrida, son las 2:30 de la mañana y no puedo dormir (de hecho no he dormido como en 4 dias) porque estoy segurisima de que en mi casa hay un espiritu o algo asi ._. , creeran qe estoy loca, y quizas sea verdad, nose D:**

**Bueno, como estoy tan aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer, decidi terminar este capitulo. Creo que me quedo mal, osea, me gusta, pero no me convence del todo. Pero bueno , leanlo y me dicen que piensa en sus reviews... ah, y hablando de Reviews, gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, los amooo *-* muchisimas graciaas ^^**

**Bueno los veo despues, ahora a leer! :D**

* * *

**POV's de Duncan**

Ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Al despertar sentí que algo me abrazaba, volteé y vi a mi hermosa princesa dormida ¿les menciona que es hermosa cuando duerme? Pues lo diré de nuevo, es hermosa cuando duerme. Yo pensé que se había ido a dormir al sillón. Supongo que no se pudo resistir a dormir en la misma cama que yo, soy irresistible.

Sentí hambre, así que me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo, pero luego recordé un pequeño detalle, mi refrigerador esta vacio… Supongo que tendré que ir a comprar, o tal vez podría mandar a mi princesa a comprar.

Me dirigí hacia la cama y me senté al lado de mi princesa – princesa, princesa, despierta- dije mientras la sacudía un poco.

-5 minutos mas mamá- seguí sacudiéndola para que se despertara mejor.

-aaaaah … ¿Duncan? ¿Qué quieres?

-te tengo un propuesta ¿quieres ir a comprar algo para comer?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi refrigerador esta vacio y tengo hambre- dijo poniendo ojos de perrito.

Se sentó en la cama, agarro una almohada y me golpeo – ¡SI TIENES TAN HAMBRE ANDA A COMPRAR TU! ¿¡Qué me ves cara de sirvienta!

-está bien, está bien, no era necesario que me golpearas.

- Por cierto Duncan ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Viernes.

-aaaah… ¿Qué hora es?

Mire el reloj – son las 7:45.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASES ¿PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE? – dijo toda histérica, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

- Tranquila princesa, que llegues una ves tarde no te matara.

-Soy Courtney Kirsten, los profesores me conocen por mi asistencia perfecta, mis buenas calificación y ¡NUNCA LLEGAR TARDE! No arruinare mi excelente puntualidad por ti- la agarré de la muñeca- ¡déjame ir ahora!

-con una condición, luego de clases me acompañaras a comprar.

-Ni muerta.

-entonces tu puntualidad perfecta… ya no será tan perfecta.

Empezó a dudar un poco- argh… está bien, te acompañare a comprar- se dirigió hacia el baño -¿podrías darme una toalla? Necesito bañarme…

-Hay una en el baño, usa esa.

-Gracias – entro al baño y en menos de cinco minutos salió del baño lista.

-Que rápido, pensé que te demorarías más.

-En realidad me demoro media hora, pero esta es una situación de emergencia, mi puntualidad está en riesgo – dijo mientras tomaba su polerón y se dirigía hacia la puerta- ¿vas a venir o no?

-tranquila – dije mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

Salimos de mi departamento, bajamos por la escalera, porque según la princesa, el ascensor es demasiado lento. Salimos del edificio y corrimos y corrimos y corrimos. No sé como lo hicimos, pero en 5 minutos ya estábamos en el colegio y justo a tiempo. Estaban cerrando la puerta, fuimos los últimos en entrar. Luego corrimos hacia nuestro salón, el profesor aun no llegaba.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos, ella al lado de Gwen y yo al lado de Trent.

-me sorprendes- dijo Trent- nunca habías llegado tan temprano.

-La señorita puntualidad no quería llegar tarde.

-¿Por qué estabas con courtney?

-Se quedo a dormir en mi departamento.

-Oh Duncan, perro pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa picara – y ¿ya lo hiciste con ella?

- ¡Claro que no! Es diferente, ella no es de esas chicas con las cuales estaré una noche y luego se va, ella es diferente.

-Duncan se está enamorando.

-Otro mas – dije rodando los ojos.

-¿acaso alguien mas también te lo ha dicho?

-Mi estúpido primo también cree que me estoy enamorando.

-Entonces es cierto, te estás enamorando.

-Te digo que no.

-Preguntémosle a alguien mas- se dio vuelta y le pregunto a Geoff. Él se sienta detrás de nosotros junto a Bridgette- Hey Geoff, qué opinas ¿Duncan se está enamorando de courtney?

- Es obvio que si.

-¿QUE? – Grito la rubia- ¡te estás enamorando de Courtney!

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces ¿Por qué se quedo a dormir ayer en tu departamento? – dijo Trent. Es muy amigo mío, pero en ocasione me dan ganas de matarlo.

-¿tú y courtney durmieron juntos? ¡Felicitaciones!

-Geoff, no lo hicimos – ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que quiero a las chicas solo para acostarme con ellas?

-porque eso es lo que sueles hacer.

.

.

.

-¡BUENOS DIAS RATAS INSERVIBLES!- por primera vez en mi vida, estoy feliz de que llegue el maldito de Mclean- Todos tomen su libro "porque Chris Mclean es tan maravilloso" y ábranlo en la pagina 58.

La clase paso lenta. Ver porque Mclean es tan "maravilloso" es aburridísimo.

Era hora del almuerzo, yo me dirigí al patio a comer. Quería estar solo para poder pensar bien. ¿Sera que realmente me estoy enamorando?

-Así que Duncan se está enamorando, nunca creí que estaría viva para ver este día- dijo una gótica dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-Tú no hables, se que te gusta Trent.

-Sí, ya lo admití, ahora faltas tú.

-No me gusta.

-Si no lo admites ahora mismo, le enseñare a todo el mundo esta foto- de su bolsillo saco una foto de mi vestido como romeo.

-¿¡ De donde rayos sacaste eso!

-Trent- dijo sonriente la gótica- dijo que me serviría algún día, y tenía razón. Ahora admítelo o hago pública esta ridícula foto tuya.

-Está bien, me gusta. No le digas a nadie, pensaran que soy blando-dije un poco avergonzado.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo mientras rompía la foto en pedacitos-Ahora que lo admitiste, dime, del 1 al 10, que tanto te gusta Courtney.

-1

-Duncan…

-Esta bien 2.

-Duncan…

-Ok, 3.

-¡Duncan! Realmente no me cuesta nada pedirle a Trent una copia de la foto.

-Esta bien 10, realmente me gusta muchísimo- dije un avergonzado.

-Que adorable, el pequeño Duncan está creciendo tan rápido- dijo apretando mis mejillas- ¿ya decidieron como se llamaran sus hijos?

-¡Gwen!

-jajajaja, lo siento, es divertido ver como te pones blando por una chica.

- jaja- reí sarcásticamente- y ¿Cómo va la pequeña Gwen con su amado trent? – dije apretando sus mejillas como lo haría mi abuela, me tocaba vengarme.

-estamos bien, tenemos tantas cosas en común, él es maravilloso. Después de clases iremos al cine a ver una película de miedo.

-Genial ¿Cuál verán?

- Saw VII en 3D – dijo emocionada.

-yo ya la vi.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Estrena hoy.

-Películas piratas ¿acaso no las conoces? – me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Es mucho mejor ver las películas en el cine y en 3D. Podrías invitar a courtney a verla- invitar a courtney a ver una película de miedo… no estaría mal – ya sabes, como la princesita que es, se asustara ¿y quién estará ahí para consolarla? ¡tú!

-Excelente idea- dije abrazando a mi mejor amiga – eso será excelente, ella será mía.

- Suerte, la necesitaras – se paro, ya que estábamos sentados en el pasto- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, vean la película con nosotros.

-Esa es una buena idea- dije feliz.

-Aunque …no creo que Courtney quiera

-Tranquila, de la princesa me encargo yo.

-¡Genial! , entonces no vemos después de clases, adiós-dicho esto Gwen se fue.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cafetería por una bebida.

**POV's de courtney**

Ya había almorzado, Bridg se había ido con su novio geoff, así que decidí caminar un poco.

Iba caminando hasta que vi a Duncan y Gwen solos conversando. Comúnmente habría ignorado ese hecho, pero por algún motivo, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y los espié. Luego de un rato ellos se abrazaron. ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué siento como si me estuvieran clavando algo en el pecho? Acaso serán… celos. ¿Pero de quien, de Gwen? Ella misma me dijo que ya no tenía nada con él, pero ahora se están abrazando, me mintió. Pero bueno Courtney, lo que ellos hagan no es de tu incumbencia. Pero de todos modos me siento un poco triste al verlos juntos.

¡Ohh! Se están yendo. Oh no, Duncan se dirige hacia mi dirección. Me levanté y camino unos pasos hasta que choque con algo y me caí al piso.

-Acabas de chocar con la pared – Dijo Duncan riéndose.

-nooo. Intentaba llegar a Hogwarts pero me equivoque de pared – dije sarcásticamente mientras me levantaba.

- Que chistosa…Oye ¿recuerdas que hoy en la mañana te pedí que me acompañaras a comprar?

- si .

-Olvídalo, iremos al cine.

-¿al cine? Mejor anda con Gwen…- Me tape la boca ¿Por qué dije eso?

- woow ¿la princesa esta celosa? – dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me atraía hacia él.

-¡Claro que no! – dije intentando esconder mi rostro el cual estaba completamente rojo.

Él tomo mi rostro haciendo que mirara sus ojos azules- yo y Gwen no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada, ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero muchísimo, y ¿adivina qué? A ti te quiero mas-me dio un pequeño y corto beso. Gracias a dios, nadie nos vio-Entonces iras al cine conmigo.

-No- dije mientras me dirigía a clases.

-Princesa por favor-Dijo poniendo esos ojitos tierno que me derriten.

-Está bien…

-¡Genial! te veo a la salida.

EL día pasó rápido. Por algún motivo, estaba realmente emocionada por ir al cine con Duncan.

Sonó el timbre indicando que las clases terminaron por hoy y me dirigí a la entrada del colegio. Llegué y vi que Duncan ya me estaba esperando.

-¿estás lista?

-Si.

Caminamos junto al silencio interminable. Ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno. Al parecer el estaba pensando en algo, me da un poco de curiosidad saber que piensa pero creo que lo mejor será no preguntar. Apenas llegamos al cine me di cuenta de algo ¡No tenía dinero!

-Emm… Duncan, creo que no podre ir al cine… Se me quedo la billetera en casa, asi que no tengo dinero- dije mientras le mostraba mis bolsillos vacios.

-Tranquila, yo te pago.

-Gracias, te prometo que te lo pagare mañana.

-no te preocupes – dijo mientras sonreía.

-Por cierto Duncan ¿Qué vamos a ver?

- Es sorpresa, pero creo que te gustara.

-No me gustan las sorpresas, mejor dime.

-no, es sorpresa. Toma- dijo mientras me pasaba algo de dinero – anda a comprar algo para comer mientras yo compro las entradas.

-Está bien.

Compre unas palomitas extra grandes y dos bebidas, pague y cuando me di vuelta para irme, él apareció detrás mío con las entradas. Tomó las palomitas y una bebida y nos dirigimos a la sala para ver la película.

Cuando entramos pude ver que también estaban Gwen y Trent. Me sorprendió verlos aquí, pero al parecer a Duncan no. Él cavernícola se sentó al lado de Gwen y yo tome el asiento al lado de él.

La película comenzó y mostro el titulo "Saw VII"

-¡Duncan! Me trajiste a ver una película de miedo, dijiste que me gustaría- me sentí engañada ,y es porque fui engañada.

-Sabía que si te decía que veríamos una película de miedo no vendrías, así que te mentí- dijo con una sonrisita. Me hubiera ido, pero él ya había pagado las entradas y la comida. Supongo que tendré que "disfrutar" de la película.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos y ya estoy muerta de miedo, hay sangre por todas partes, odio la sangre. Aunque estoy muerta de miedo, intentare ser fuerte, no permitiré que el idiota de Duncan me vea asustada, se burlaría de mi.

Mientras yo estaba en shock por tanta sangre, Duncan y Gwen se lo estaban pasando genial, hablaban y se reían de todo lo que pasaba en la película. Realmente no entiendo para que vine. Además Duncan es un mentiroso, dijo que no tenía nada con Gwen y aquí está junto a ella viendo la película. Probablemente me invito para usarme de cuartada y así convencer a todo el mundo de que solo son amigos, probablemente Gwen hizo lo mismo con Trent, y como los dos somos unos tontos, caímos en su plan. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué de nuevo siento que me están clavando una daga en el pecho?¿porque hay lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos?

No puedo soportar esto más me voy. Me levante de mi asiento y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida.

Salí del cine y corrí y corrí y corrí hacia quien sabe dónde, lo único que quería era estar lejos de él. Llegue a un parque y me senté bajo un árbol que había. No se porque pero lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar. Luego de un rato deje de llorar, porque en realidad, él no vale mis lagrimas.

Me dedique a observar el paisaje un rato, no se veía mucho ya que estaba empezando a anochecer. Estaba absorbida en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien grita mi nombre repetidas veces.

-Courtney, courtney por favor dime donde estas- Era el cavernícola, intente pasar desapercibida, pero noto mi presencia y se dirigió hacia mi- Courtney dónde estabas, apenas saliste del cine te empecé a buscar por todas partes, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenias-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Suéltame!- lo empuje mientras una pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos-¿para que me invitaste? Solo querías usarme de cuartada para que nadie note que te gusta Gwen.

-Princesa, entiende a mi no me gusta Gwen.

-Me mientes a mí y a ti mismo ¡porque no admites de unas ves que te gusta!

-¡porque no me gusta!

-¡AAARGH! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO IDIOTA, UN OGRO SIN CORAZON!

-Estúpido e idiota… un poco, ogro… me lo dicen seguido, pero… ¿sin corazón? Eso está mal.

-¿a si? Porque por lo que tengo entendido tu no tienes corazón- si, puede sonar cruel, pero ese es mi pensamiento por ahora, el debía saber qué es lo que pienso sobre él. Por su rostro se pudo notar que le dolió un poco mi comentario. Se quedo callado unos segundos, como si estuviera pensado en algo.

-¿Enserio crees que no tengo corazón?- yo asentí con mi cabeza – entonces explícame algo.

-¿Qué?- enserio estoy realmente intrigada por saber con qué pregunta estúpida me vendrá ahora.

-Entonces… dime, si no tengo corazón ¿cómo es que pude enamorarme de ti desde el primer segundo en que te vi?- Debo admitirlo, quede en shock, realmente no me esperaba eso, en realidad yo pensé que me haría una preguntado estudia como "¿Cómo puedo respirar sin corazón?" o "si no tengo corazón y estoy aquí ¿soy inmortal?" o alguna otras idiotez, ya saben, viniendo de Duncan todo es posible… pero que me digiera eso. No , no puede ser, debe ser una trampa, como soy complicada debo ser un buen trofeo ¿no?

- Obvio, como no. ¿Por qué no vas donde Gwen a decirle eso? Ella estará muy feliz de escu...- No logre terminar lo que decía porque él me estaba besando. Al principio no reacciones, pero luego , por algún motivo lo bese tambien, sus labio eran suaves pero se movían con una pasión incontrolable. Ya nos habiamos besado una ves, pero creo que este beso lo supera mil besamos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire. Después de eso hubo mucho silencio.

-Duncan- dije rompiendo el silencio- ¿Me amas?

-Si- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Sabes… creo que yo también- me tomo de las barbilla y me planto un pequeño beso.

Luego de eso nos quedamos hablando de cualquier cosa. Él me explico todo lo que paso entre él y Gwen, pero que en realidad solo son amigos y lo que paso fue un error. Hablamos y hablamos hasta que vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 12 de la noche.

-Duncan es tardísimo, debo irme- me levante del suelo y me dirigí a mi casa.

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi departamento- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-ni muerta- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi casa.

* * *

**Eh vuelto :D**

**¿y como estuvo? espero que les haya gustado aunqe sea un poco.**

**Como ya saben , dejen sus hermosos reviews que me alegran tanto *-* no importa si son criticas o no, yo acepto de todo :D**

**Ahora me ire a jugar Kirby o algo asi, ya que no pienso dormir,hace arto rato ya que vengo escuchando ruiditos raros y necesito desconcentrarme.**

**Mi msn es c a r l a a _ n . n h o t m a i l . c o m , para que me agreguen y me hablen, asi quizas logre desconcentrarme de los extraños ruidos de mi supuesto "espiritu" e.e**

**Bye bye (:**


	5. Especial navideño :D

**PORFIIIIIN! lo termine, pense que no lo lograria.**

**Aqui tengo el especial navideño ;D , me la pase todo el santo dia haciendolo , asi que si no les gusta me corto las manos X.x na mentira, si no les gusta me da igual xD**

**Estaba escribiendo toda motivada y cuando termino me doy cuenta de que me salio largisimo, si no les gustan los capitulos muy largos pues perdon, no pude evitarlo, mis manos se movian por el teclado solas O: xD (¿magia de la navidad? O:)**

**Bueno para que los tengo con tanto bla bla bla bla , aqui va el capitulo, disfrutenlo ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Seis días para navidad**

**POV's de Courtney**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que fui al cine con Duncan y el muy desgraciado no me ha llamado, no me ha hablado, ni siquiera me mira a la cara ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa!

Ya habíamos salido de vacaciones, así que de todos modos no lo he visto tan seguido, pero casi todos los días me lo encuentro en la calle con sus amigos de su barrio, lo miro mucho rato para ver si se da cuenta de mi presencia y el muy estúpido hace como si no existiera. Hasta hice que me tropezaba y "accidentalmente" lo empujaba y el muy idiota hizo como si no me conocía. Me beso, dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, ¡DORMI EN SU HABITACION!¡ Y hace que no me conoce! Lo detesto.

Luego de terminar de escribir en mi diario cuanto odio a Duncan, recibí una llamada de Bridgette para que fuéramos al centro comercial, yo feliz acepte, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Oye Courtney, quedan seis días para navidad ¿sabes lo que significa eso?- dijo Bridg.

-¿Qué tengo que comprarte un regalo si no quiero que llores?

-Si no me compras un regalo no llorare… no está ves- Hace tres años se me olvido su regalo y lloro como una nena de tres años, lindos recuerdos… ojala lo hubiera grabado ¡esperen! ¡Si lo hice! Pero ella no sabe que la grabe- Lo que te iba a decir es que tienes que comprarle un regalo a Duncan.

-¿a Duncan? Ni muerta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Él muy idiota ha hecho como que no existo, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿¡Que rayos le pasa! – Grite enojada.

-Tranquila Courtney… hablando del rey de roma, mira quien está ahí – dijo apuntando hacia una pileta. Era el cavernícola y sus amigos neandertales- anda a saludarlo.

-¿para qué? El muy imbécil ignorara mi presencia- dije con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ya se! Míralo atentamente, se sentirá tan incomodo que no le quedara mas que venir a decirte algo.

-Ya lo intente y no funciono- dije algo triste… ¿PORQUE ME IMPORTA TANTO?¡ Es solo un idiota!

-Pues ahora somos dos, ósea cuatro ojos incomodándolo, tendrá que venir a decir algo- Luego nos dedicamos a observarlo atentamente, estuvimos así un largo rato.

**POV's de Duncan**

Nuevamente la princesa esta mirándome atentamente, pero tengo que hacer como si no existiera.

-Hey Duncan, mira es la chica de la otra vez- dijo un amigo indicando a Courtney- estoy seguro de que le gustas ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?

-¿Acaso no es Courtney? – dijo Lucas asombrado. Primera vez que sale conmigo y ya anda hablando de mas… la idea era que nadie se enterara de Courtney- ¿ella no es tu novia o algo así?

-Ella no es mi novia.

-Pero agregue la MSN y me dijo que durmió en tu departamento, y que un día fueron al cine y tu le dijiste que la amabas- dijo Lucas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Y porque agregaste a mi princesa?

-¿tu princesa? – dijeron mis amigos riendo.

-¡ARGH! – Agarré a Lucas y lo llevé a un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente- ¡es por eso que nunca salgo contigo! – le dije enojado.

-Lo siento, no sabía. ¿Por qué ya no hablas con Courtney y haces como si no existiera?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté.

-Courtney me lo contó- dijo con una sonrisita. ¿Acaso se volvieron los mejores amigos o qué?

-Es porque ya me aburrió, es muy estirada- dije firmemente.

-Duncan… soy tu primo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mientes- Eso es lo malo de tener primos que son como tus hermanos, te conocen perfectamente- Ahora dime ¿Por qué no le hablas?

-No lo se… cuando ella está cerca, no logro concentrarme- dije mientras pensaba en Courtney, es su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su todo.

-Primo, tu nunca has logrado concentrarte- dijo riendo.

-Jaja- dije sarcásticamente- no lo sé, me siento extraño cuando ella está cerca.

-Sabes, si la sigues ignorando ella dejara de amarte- Dijo mi primo poniendo cara de viejo sabio.

-¿Amarme?

-¿eres idiota o te haces? Es obvio que ella te ama- dijo mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Por estúpido... regresemos con los demás.

-Está bien- Caminamos un poco hasta llegar con los demás del grupo.

Se demoraron – dijo Greg- ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ir, otro día nos vemos, adiós. Dicho esto Greg y los demás se fueron.

-Genial, por nuestra estúpida charla `perdimos tiempo y los chicos se tuvieron que ir – dije enojado.

-No te preocupes, hagamos nuevos amigos- dijo Lucas.

-¿Cómo quien?

-Mira a esas dos chicas de allá – dijo apuntando a una chica rubia, delgada y de ojos cafés, la chica usaba unos jeans y una remera de tiritas blancas; y a otra chica de pelo negro, ojos verdes, que usaba unos shorts blancos y una remera celeste.

- Me acabas de decir que debería estar con Courtney y ahora me vienes a decir que valla a conocer chicas ¿Quién te entiende?

-¿y quien dijo que las chicas eran para ti? Son para mí- dijo poniendo cara galán.

Eres un idiota… - nos dirigimos a las chicas. La rubia de llamaba Amanda y la de pelo oscuro Lily. Eran simpáticas y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Hablamos un buen rato hasta que nos dio hambre, luego los cuatro fuimos a comer a un local de comida rápida que había cerca.

-Oigan, voy a salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, vengo en un rato – dijo Lucas mientras se paraba de su asiento y se iba afuera del local.

-Como digas- dije mientras las dos chicas me abrazaban. Ya se me había olvidado esta sensación de ser tan amado por las chicas.

**POV's de Lucas.**

Supuestamente las chicas eran para mi, al final las dos terminaron con Duncan, que mala suerte tengo.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire y de la nada vi a Courtney sola, supongo que Bridgette se tuvo que ir. ¡Ya se! Para no aburrirme le diré que venga a comer conmigo y los demás.

**POV's de Courtney.**

Genial, simplemente genial. Me quede 10 minutos viendo a Duncan y el muy desgraciado me ignoro… de nuevo. Luego nos aburrimos de observarlo y fuimos a ver ropa, pero luego Trent llamó a Bridg diciéndole que Geoff se cayó andando en patineta y se rompió un dedo, asi que Bridg tuvo que ir a verlo y yo me quede sola.

Hola- dijo una voz conocida- ¿me recuerdas? Soy Lucas el primo de Duncan.

-Hola- dije contenta. Lo había visto una vez en la fiesta, pero he hablado muchas veces con el por msn.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola?- me pregunto.

-Había venido con Bridgette, pero la llamaron diciendo que Geoff se rompió un dedo y se tuvo que ir- dije explicándole la situación.

-Ya veo. Oye ¿tienes hambre?

-Si un poco ¿por?

- Estoy con unos amigos comiendo en el Ban ban Dum, ven con nosotros.

-Emm no gracias… solo me queda dinero para el bus- dijo mientras miraba en mi billetera si me quedaba algo de dinero.

-No te preocupes yo invito- Dicho esto entramos al local. Gran sorpresa que me di al ver a Duncan con dos chicas abrazándolo- Volví-dijo Lucas - me encontré a una amiga y le dije que comiera con nosotros, espero que no les moleste.

-Nos da igual- contesto una chica rubia.

Lucas apuntó a la rubia- ella es Amanda y la de al lado de Lily, y bueno ya conoces a Duncan.

-Ojala no conocerlo… - dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto Lucas.

-No nada.

En eso llego una camarera a preguntarnos lo que queríamos comer.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana con carne, pero sin pollo, con mayonesa y queso, pero que no tenga nada amarillo, no me gusta lo amarillo, con lechuga y pepino y kétchup, pero porfa, quítale toda la ensalada, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida Amanda.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que pidió ella, solo que con el doble de carne, y en vez de mayonesa ponle mostaza- dijo Lily, mientras la pobre camarera anotaba todo en su libretita intentando comprender lo que pedían las dos chicas- y por cierto, la carne no me gusta, así que quítala, pero ponle pollo.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto algo estresada la camarera.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso- dijo Lucas.

-Yo quiero una Coca-cola- dijo Duncan.

-¿tú qué quieres Courtney?- me pregunto Lucas.

-Emm… yo solo quiero una bebida, sprite por favor.

-Está bien… enseguida- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con una cara muy confusa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reían las idiota y Duncan.

-Esa estuvo buena- dijo Duncan felicitando a las chicas.

-¿Miraron su cara? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Que inmaduras son, solo es una chica intentando hacer bien su trabajo y ustedes se lo complican, que falta de respeto- dije enojada por la actitud de las chicas. Parecía que Amanda iba a decir algo, pero Duncan la hizo callar.

-Tranquila Courtney- dijo Duncan- no estamos en el colegio como para que te hagas la mandona estirada sigue reglas- dijo tranquilo, mientras las chicas se reían.

Lo golpeé con mi bolso lo más fuerte que pude- ¡MUERETE IDIOTA! – grite lo más fuerte que pude y luego me fui. No puede ser mas desgraciado, primero me ignora y ahora me deja en vergüenza ¡LO ODIO! Lo único que quiero es irme a casa y dormir…

-¡AAH! ¿¡PORQUE A MI!- dije en voz alta mientras buscaba mi billetera en mi bolso. Soy tan idiota que se me quedo en el Ban ban Dum. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Mira hacia atrás y vi a Duncan acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte molestar sin mirarlo.

**-**Tengo tu billetera- dijo mientras me las mostraba.

-¡eres un ladrón! ¡Devuélvemela!

-Como que ladrón, tú fuiste la tonta que la dejo encima de la mesa.

-Lo que sea- dije furiosa- pásamela. Me entrego la billetera y me dirigí camino a la parada del bus. Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo- ¿podrías dejar de seguirme?

-no te estoy siguiendo, solo vamos en la misma dirección- había olvidado que su departamento queda cerca de mi casa… -Sabes, eres la primera chica que me ha dicho que me muera.

-¿enserio?- dije parándome frente a él- pues déjame decirte algo mas, eres un idiota, un ogro, insensible e infeliz, un desgraciado, mujeriego, hijo de puta y además ¡UN MENTIROSO!- dije mientras se me escapaba una lagrima-Tu no vales la pena- dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un mentiroso! – dije intentando contener las lagrimas.

-¿¡Porque!

-Dijiste que me amabas y yo como tonta caí rendida a tus pies y ahora haces como si no existiera ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASA POR TU CABEZA!- dije dándole la espalda.

-pe… perdón…

-¿Perdón? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? Las cosas no se solucionan con un simple perdón sabes, si fuera así, el mundo sería muy diferente.

-Enserio… perdón- no sé porque, pero algo me decía que él hablaba enserio- es que- dijo rascándose la cabeza- no lo sé, por algún motivo… me desconcentro cuando estas cerca y en mi mente solo abundan pensamientos cursis y yo no soy así…. Es extraño- Fue la explicación más estúpida que he oído en mi vida, pero con eso me basta, le di un abrazo y luego el me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un tierno beso.

-Mira, ese es mi bus – dije mientras apuntaba un bus que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-También es el mío.

Subimos y pagamos el pasaje. El camino fue corto y aburrido, no hablamos nada, solo fue silencio… bueno a excepción del chofer del bus que estaba cantando una cumbia horrible. Espeque a que el bus estuviera cerca de mi casa y baje. Por algún motivo Duncan también se bajo conmigo.

-¿Acaso tu parada no era la siguiente?- le pregunte.

-Sí, pero quería bajarme contigo- La parada del bus quedaba a unas dos cuadras de mi casa, asi que tuvimos que caminar un poco- Sabes, en seis días es navidad.

-Otro más… - me miro con una cara confusa – Bridg me lo había recordado en la tarde.

-Aaaa… Geoff, Trent y yo habíamos pensado que podíamos hacer una junta en mi casa en navidad.

-Me parece una idea genial- dije feliz.

-También habíamos pensado que como fue nuestra idea, tu y las chicas adornaría mi departamento con cosas navideñas- dijo con una sonrisa idiota.

-Ni muerta.

-bueno lo haremos yo y los chicos… pero te advierto que nuestros gustos son algo distintos- algo distintos… Ósea un árbol negro con adornos de calaveras y un viejo pascuero negro y con cara de lunático…

-¡mejor adornamos yo y las chicas!- grite desesperada. Lo sola idea de que Duncan adorne me da escalofríos.

-Genial- Duncan se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Esta es tu casa ¿o no?

-Cierto, no había notado que ya había llegado, adiós – Duncan me agarro de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él.

-¿y mi beso de buenas noches?

- Déjame ir si no quieres que te de una patada de buenas noches- le dije desafiante.

-Que ruda… me gustan las chicas rudas- dicho esto me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un rápido y pequeño beso. Luego se alejo de mí rápidamente.

-¿Por qué te alejas?- le pregunte.

-Porque me gustaría tener hijos en algún momento de mi vida- dijo mientras se cubría sus partes. Supongo que se imagino que lo patearía en sus partes como la última vez.

-Eres idiota- dije con una risita- Buenas noches.

-Adiós.

* * *

**Cuatro días para navidad.**

**POV's de Duncan**

-¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Courtney? – me pregunto Geoff.

-Sí, creo que las cosas ya se arreglaron.

-Por cierto, en cuatro días es navidad, tienes que comprarle algo. Yo a Bridg le comprare esa tabla de surf azul que siempre a querido, ya estoy ansioso por ver su cara de felicidad y luego tener mi regalo de navidad- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Si si… ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que quedaba? – le pregunte mientras mirabas unos aros de plata en la vitrina de una tienda.

- cuatro días.

-aaah… tengo tiempo- dicho esto me dirigí a la tienda de al lado a gastar mi dinero en unas nuevas converses, ya que las que tenia se rompieron por completo.

**POV's de Courtney**

-¡AAAAAH!- grité mientras me tapaba la cara con mi almohada. Estaba en mi habitación con mis dos mejores amigas en una especia de "noche de chicas".

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntaron Bridg y Gwen.

-Quedan cuatro días para navidad y aun no se que darle a Duncan- dije con cara triste. Darles regalos a los chicos es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Yo he ido a su departamento- comento Gwen- y tiene una araña que ama con su vida.

-¿enserio? Yo también he ido, pero nunca vi a esa araña.

-Probablemente la escondió sabiendo lo princesita que eres- dijo Bridg riendo.

-Cállate- dije mientras la golpeaba con una almohada- Sigue Gwen.

-Bueno, pues Duncan ama a esa araña más que a nada en el mundo. Había pensado que podrías regalarle una novia a la araña.

-Gwen… el regalo es para Duncan, no para su mugrosa araña.

-Eso ya lo sé… no se lo digas a nadie, pero un día Duncan me confesó que le daba mucha pena que Scruffy siempre estuviera solo- dijo en voz baja- Estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz al ver que su mascota tenga una novia.

-Pero ni siquiera me gustan las arañas… ¿Cómo hare para elegir una?

-Si quieres yo te acompañó- me dijo Gwen – Amo a los arácnidos.

-No me sorprende- dijo riendo Bridg.

- y tu Bridg ¿Qué le darás a Geoff? – le pregunte curiosa.

-Un sombrero de vaquero nuevo, el que tiene ya se está empezando a morir- dijo mientras nos mostraba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de corazones- y aquí esta, lo compre hoy mismo.

-Genial ¿y tu Gwen?

-emm… ¿mi amor por siempre?

-Muy lindo, pero me refería a algo material – dije rodando los ojos.

- había pensado en darle una uñeta que diga TxG **(uñetas son esas cosas triangulas con las que se toca la guitarra por si no sabían :B ) **

-Que tierno- dijo Bridg.

* * *

**Dos días para navidad**

**POV's de Courtney.**

Y aquí estoy yo, dentro de una tienda de mascotas viendo que araña será le elegida para ser la novia de Scruffy (la mugrosa araña de Duncan).

-Mira ¿Qué te parece esta? – dijo Gwen mientras apuntaba una tarántula. Era negra y tenía el lomo y las puntas de las patas de color azul.

-Me gusta- la observe detalladamente- Disculpe- le dije a una de los empleados de la tienda que paso cerca mío -Quiero llevarme esta arañita.

-Buena elección- me dijo el empleado mientras tomaba a la araña y la dejaba en una jaulita.

**POV's de Duncan**

Me desperté por el sonido de los niños jugando afuera de mi edificio. Mire el reloj, son las 5:30 PM. Tomé mi celular y vi que día era "miércoles 22 de diciembre" – Quedan dos días para navidad- pensé en voz alta- mmm… tengo tiempo- dije mientras me dispuse a seguir durmiendo.

* * *

**Un día para navidad**

**POV's de Courtney**

-Recuérdame porque nosotras tenemos que adornar todo- dijo Bridgette mientras me ayudaba a llevar unas cajas con adornos navideños.

-Porque si no adornamos nosotras… adornara Duncan- dije mirándola con cara escalofriante.

-Buen punto. Ahora recuérdame… ¿¡porque ella no lleva nada!- dijo mientras apuntaba a Gwen.

-Porque si fuera por mí, dejaría a Duncan adorar, me gusta el estilo escalofriante- dijo Gwen.

-Miren ya llegamos- dije mientras miraba el enorme edificio gris que estaba frente a nosotras- lo llamare para que no ayude a subir las cosas.

**POV's de Duncan**

-Hey viejo ¿tienes algo para comer?- me pregunto Geoff mientras habría mi refrigerador.

-en el refrigerador no, pero creo que hay una bolsa con papas en la despensa.

-No viejo, no hay nada- dijo Trent mirando en la despensa- tendrás que ir a comprar algo para comer.

-Que vallan las chicas- dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

-Hablando de chicas… ¿ya le compraste un regalo a Courtney? – pregunto Trent

-¿Cuántos días quedan para navidad?- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a una botella de bebida que encontré debajo del sofá.

-Es mañana- dijo Geoff

-¿¡QUE!- Grite escupiendo toda mi bebida -¿¡PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE!

-Te lo he dicho todos estos días, pero tú siempre decías "Tengo tiempo" – dijo con una voz idiota burlándose de mí.

-Ni siquiera sé que darle…- dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón- nunca le he dado un regalo a una chica como Courtney…

-Podrías hacerle algo tu- dijo Geoff- Estoy seguro de que le gustara.

-Buena idea.

En eso empezó a sonar el tono de mi celular, mire y era Courtney.

-Hola princesa… ¿Qué? ¡NO! traigan las cosas ustedes solas… Está bien- Le corté y me dirigí hacia los chicos- tenemos que ayudar a las chicas a subir las cajas.

**POV's de Courtney**

-Hola chicas- Dijeron los chicos mientras tomaban las cajas.

-¿Las trajeron caminando?- Pregunto Geoff.

-No, las trajimos volando- dije Gwen rodando los ojos.

-No seas mala. Si mi amor, caminamos desde la casa de Courtney hasta aquí con las cajas.

-Menos mal que el departamento del neandertal queda cerca, no creo que mis brazos hubieran resistido mas tiempo- dije mientras movía mis brazos en cualquier dirección en intento de relajarlos.

-Bueno subamos rápido- dijo Trent

- A por cierto- dijo Duncan- no hay comida… ¿podrían ir a comprar?

-¡NI MUERTA!- le grité.

-¿Qué nos ves con caras de sirvientas?- dijo Bridg

-No abuses- dijo Gwen mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Luego de eso nosotras subimos al departamento de Duncan. Los chicos subieran luego de un rato con las pesadas cajas.

-Están mas pesadas de lo que pensé- dijo Trent mientras dejaba la última caja en una esquina.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Bridg al notar como rugía su estomago.

-Yo también- dijo Trent- alguien tiene que ir a comprar algo para comer.

-¡Ya se! Que los chicos vallan a comprar comida y nosotras nos quedamos adornando sin gente molesta alrededor- Si ellos se quedan estarán todo el rato molestando y me estresaré.

-Está bien…- dije Geoff- ya vamos rápido que tengo hambre.

Los chicos se fueron y nosotras nos quedamos adornando el departamento. Armamos el árbol, le pusimos las luces y unos colgante rojos y verdes. Luego cambiamos los feos cojines negros de Duncan por unos de color rojo claro, tuvimos que dejar el sillón de color negro, pero no se veía tan mal. Colgamos en la pared seis botitas navideñas y en la mesa pusimos un hermoso centro de mesa con una vela roja y verde al medio.

Nos tardamos como dos horas en adornar todo y los chicos brillaban por su ausencia.

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto los chicos?- Dijo Bridg.

- La bebe está ansiosa por que llegue su cuchurrumin – dijo Gwen riéndose.

-No estoy ansiosa, yo puedo esperarlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario- en eso se abre la puerta y aparecen Geoff y Trent.

-Lo siento, había mucha fila en la caja registradora-Explico Geoff.

-¡GEOFF! – gritó Bridg lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

-La que podía esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario- dije riéndome. Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón con nosotras. Todo estaba tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo, eso solo significa una cosa- ¿Por qué Duncan no está aquí?

-No lo sé- dijo Trent.

-Dijo que después nos alcanzaría y luego se fue hacia quien sabe donde- explico Geoff.

Mire mi reloj, son las 8:00 PM – chicos debo irme, le prometí a mi mama que la ayudaría a hacer el pavo de navidad.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Hasta mañana- dicho esto salí del departamento de Duncan y me dirigí a mi casa.

* * *

**NAVIDAD**

**POV's de Duncan**

Me pase toda la noche haciendo este regalo para Courtney… espero que le guste.

**POV's de Courtney**

¡Si si si si si! Por fin es navidad. Me desperté temprano, me dirigí a la cocina y vi a mis padres que habían llegado hace dos días de un viaje de negocios, les deseé feliz navidad y le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Luego me serví mi desayuno, panqueques y leche.

Me bañe, me vestí con una remera roja y unos pantalones verdes.

Me coloque unos guantes y tome a la araña, futura novia de Scruffy, y la metí dentro de una caja… obviamente a la caja le hice unos hoyitos para que la araña respirara. Me quite los guante, tome la caja con la araña, me despedí de mis padre y me dirigí a la casa de Bridg, habíamos quedado en que iría a su casa primero a pasar el rato y luego iríamos donde Duncan.

Me pase todo el día en la casa de un momento mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:42 PM, así que tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al departamento de Duncan.

Íbamos caminando y vi a Lucas caminando hacia nuestra dirección.

-Hola Lucas- le dije contenta.

-Hola Courtney- dijo con un poco triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté curiosa. Es navidad, se supone que todos deberían estar felices.

-Voy a pasar la navidad solo, eso es algo deprimente-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos-Mis padres salieron de viajes y yo me quede aquí solo.

-Que lastima… - dijo Bridg- ¡ya se! Un amigo nuestra está haciendo una junta en su departamento, podrías venir- dije contenta.

-ups, se me había olvidado presentarlos. Lucas ella es Bridgette, Bridg el es Lucas… el primo de Duncan.

-¡oh! Tu eres el primo de Duncan, entonces tienes que venir con nosotras, cuando dije que iríamos a la casa de un amigo, me refería a Duncan, como son primos estoy segura de que no habrá problemas.,

-¿Segura?- pregunto algo inseguro.

-Por supuesto- le dije con una sonrisa.

**POV's de Duncan**

Ya estaban todos en mi casa, solo faltaban Bridg y mi princesa. Habíamos comprado un pavo hecho y comida chatarra… además de unas cervecitas que nunca faltan.

Luego de un rato tocan el timbre, abro y veo a mi princesa, a Bridg y a mi primo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-Me encontré con Court y Bridg en la calle, les dije que iba a pasar la navidad solo y me invitaron… Espero que no te moleste.

-Eres mi primo, más que eso, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve… aunque seas un odio siempre será bienvenido en mi casa- dije invitándolos a pasar- Chicos pongan atención, este chico feo de aquí es mi primo- apunte a mi primo para que todos lo conocieran.

-No soy feo- dijo poniendo cara de niñito triste. Todos nos reímos.

**POV's de nadie**

- ¡Abramos los regalos!- exclamó Bridg- estoy ansiosa- dijo mientras daba brincos por todo el departamento.

-No no no no, los regalos se abren a las doce de la noche- dijo la morena

-Pero recién son las 9:17 – dijo Trent mientras miraba su reloj

-¿y qué hacemos por mientras?- pregunto Lucas.

-¡HAGAMOS UNA MINIFIESTA!- Dijo el fiestero todo emocionado por la idea de una fiesta navideña.

-¿Cómo?

-Poniendo música- Grito Geoff. En eso el fiestero se dirige hacia la radio y pone una canción.

_*las manos arriba, cintura sola, la media vuelta, DANZA KUDURO*_

Los siete chicos empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. Todo iba bien hasta que el vecino de Duncan vino a reclamar. Se habían divertido tanto que no notaron que ya eran las 11:55.

-Courtney, ya quedan cinco minutos para las doce ¿podemos abrir los regalos?- dije la rubia poniendo ojos de perrito.

-Está bien- dicho esto todo se sentaron en el suelo formando un circulo- ¿y quién empezara primero?

-Yo – dijo Geoff. Se levantó y fue a buscar un paquete muy grande en forma de tabla-Esto es para Bridg.

-ooh- dijo la surfista mientras habría su regalo- una tabla nueva, muchísimas gracias, realmente necesitaba una nueva, te amo amor mío- en eso los dos novios se empezaron a besar- ¡oh! Casi lo olvido- la rubia se separa de su novio y va a buscar un regalo- espero que te guste.

El fiestero abrió su regalo y no era nada más que un nuevo sombrero vaquero. Él chico se saco el que tenia puesto y se coloco el que le acaba de regalar su novia- Me encanta Bridg- En eso se vuelven a besar y se van a la pieza de Duncan.

-Tienen para rato…- dijo la gótica mientras iba a buscar su regalo- Toma Trent- dijo sonrojada mientras le daba un pequeño paquetito- se que es pequeño pero espero que te guste- Era una viñeta negra y tenia escrito TxG en letras blancas.

-Me encanto- El chico la abraza y le da un pequeño beso- Aquí está mi regalo, espero que sea de tu agrado- En eso el guitarrista saca una paquete envuelto en papel negro. La chica lo abre y ve una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Trent gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-¿para mí no hay regalos cierto?- dijo Lucas.

-No sabíamos que vendrías, lo siento- dijo Courtney un poco apenada.

-No importa, me conformo con un abrazo- Courtney lo abraza y Duncan le manda una mirada asesina a su primo.

**POV's de Duncan.**

Ya todos habían entregado sus regalos, lo que significa que es mi turno de darle su regalo a Courtney. La agarre de la muñeca y la lleve hacia el balcón, quería que estuviéramos solos.

-Duncan ¿para qué me traes para acá?- dijo soltándose de mí.

-Quería estar solo con la princesa.

-Te recuerdo que mi nombre es Courtney.

- lo sé, pero me gusta más princesa- dije con cara arrogante.

-Supongo que debo pasarte tu regalo ahora, déjame ir a buscarlo- La princesa entro a mi departamento y luego vuelve con una caja con unos agujeros en ella- En realidad no sabía muy bien que regalarte… espero que te guste- dijo con un tono inseguro en su voz.

Abrí la cajita y era una araña, se parece a Scruffy, solo que tiene el lomo y las puntas de las patas azul.

-No sabía muy bien que regalarte- dijo un poco nerviosa- así que pensé en una novia para tu araña…

-Me encanta- dije mientras dejaba la araña en su caja y le daba en fuerte abrazo a mi princesa- siempre quise que Scruffy tuviera una novia.

-¿y cómo se llamara?

-mmm… se llamara princess.

-¿princess?- dijo un poco incrédula.

-Si. Tú me la diste, ahora cada vez que la vea me recordara a ti.

-Duncan que tierno… digo, sería más tierno si no fuera una araña, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme- dijo con una pequeña risita.

-Ahora mi regalo- Entre a mi departamento y agarre una paquetito que estaba encima de la mesa, volví al balcón donde estaba Courtney y le di al paquete- No es gran cosas en realidad- dije un poco nervioso.

La princesa abrió su regalo y vio una calavera de madera- ¿una calavera?- dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Si… la hice yo mismo- dije un poco avergonzado.

-Sabes… no es el mejor regalo que me han dado, pero tiene algo que me encanta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-La idea de darte algo hecho a mano fue de Geoff- Le confesé

-porque no me sorprende…

-Pero como es Geoff, sabía que tal vez su idea no sería muy buena, así que pensé en un plan B- se pudo notar como los ojos de mi princesa se llenaron de esperanza- Cierra los ojos y estira las manos.

**POV's de Courtney.**

Estire las manos como el me dijo, luego sentí como algo cuadrado se posaba sobre la palma de mi mano.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Duncan.

Al abrir los ojos vi una pequeña cajita verde con un lazo rojo, la abrí y vi un hermoso collar que tenía un corazón partido a la mitad. Lo acerque para verlo mejor y note que tenía inscrito una letra "D".

-Duncan esta hermoso- dije abrazándolo muy fuerte- Pero ¿y la otra mitad? – Duncan metió su mano dentro de su remera y saco un collar que tenia colgado en el cuello… esperen ¡ES LA OTRA MITAD!

-El mío tiene la letra "C", ya sabes, por Courtney- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Duncan me encanta- dije con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Está bien, pero no llores- dijo mientras secaba la pequeña lagrima que pasaba por mi mejilla.

-Es que, no me lo esperaba. Una calavera echa a manos por ti y además un collar… aun no puedo creerlo.

-je… Si te preguntan di que solo te di la calavera.

-¿Por qué?

-Si se enteran de que te di un collar con la mitad de un corazón y que yo tengo la otra mitad, pensaran que soy un cursi- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. En el tiempo que he conocido a Duncan, he logrado notar que cuando está nervioso o avergonzado suele rascarse la cabeza… dato curioso.

-Está bien, este será un secreto entre tu yo.

-Te amo princesa.

-Yo también delincuente- en eso nos dimos un tierno beso.

-Sabes- dijo Duncan interrumpiendo el beso- Hoy te quedaras a dormir aquí.

-Si… supuse que dirías eso así que ya le avise a mis padres.

-Genial- Luego entramos y notamos que Bridg y Geoff ya estaban en la sala, gracias a dios ya habían dejado de besuquearse…. Aunque yo pensé que durarían más.

- ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Trent.

-mm ¿veamos películas?- opinó Gwen.

-Por mi está bien.

-por mi también.

Y así nos pasamos toda la noche viendo películas hasta no se qué hora. Geoff y Bridg la han pasado besuqueándose, Trent y Gwen están tomando de la mano mientras ven la película, y yo estoy recostada en el musculoso pecho de mi delincuente. Como siempre yo no estaba interesada en la película, solo estaba pensando en mí y Duncan, mientras acariciaba con mis manos el collar que me había dado.

* * *

**TADA! aplausos aplausos , gracias ;)**

**En algunas partes no sabia que poner, asi que rellene con cosas idiotas xD Danza dukuro... la estaba escuchando y como necesitaba rellenar un poquitin lo puse ;D , pero bueno Danza kuduro es siempre bienvenidoo :E**

**Cualquier cosa diganmelas en un review ;D y si quieren agregarme a msn... mi msn esta en el cap anterior , busquenlo ahi xD**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos, que el viejito pascuero (papa noel o como quieran xD ) les de mucho regalos (si es que existiera e.e ) y que lo disfruten mucho este dia con sus familias , amigos, perros, arañas , con lo que sea xD, pero pasenla bien ;D**

**Byebye (:**


	6. Recuerdos

**HOLA HOLA! ¿como estan todo? ¿me extrañaron? no contesten, ES OBVIO QUE SI! ;D naa, mentira xD**

**Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual acabo de terminar SIIIIIIIIIIII! :3**

**Y como no se que mas escribir, LEAN! :D **

**

* * *

**

POV's de Courtney

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que fue navidad. Luego de esa maravillosa noche, Duncan me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte. _

_Luego en año nuevo tenía planificado pasarlo con Duncan y nuestros amigos, pero el día antes al muy idiota se le ocurrió escupirle a un policial, y adivinen a donde se lo llevaron ¡A EL CORRECIONAL! Y ese mismo día me entere que esa era su octava ves en la correccional. Si mis padres se enteran que estoy saliendo con alguien así, me desheredan, me echan de la casa, hasta podrían matarme. Es por eso que NUNCA EN LA VIDA les diré que salgo con Duncan._

_Hace unos dos días Duncan apareció en la puerta de mi casa con flores pidiéndome perdón, pero yo solo reacciones a abrazarlo, darle un pequeño beso y luego ¡patearlo donde mas le duele! ¿Por qué lo pateé? ¡POR SER TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA ESCUPIRLE A UN POLICIA! Al minuto mi madre me pregunta quien había tocado la puerta. Si ella hubiera visto a Duncan en el suelo retorciéndose y yo con un ramo de flores en la mano, hubiera sospechado, así que le dije que era un extranjero preguntando donde quedaba el supermercado y cerré la puerta. No se que habrá pasado con Duncan después de eso, no me ha llamado ni nada. Quizás este enojada por patearlo y luego cerrarle la puerta en su cara… Quizás, solo quizás, debería llamarlo. ¿y si mejor voy a hacerle una visita sorpresa? Creo que eso estaría bien._

_Pero como son las doce de la noche, no puedo ir a su casa ahora, asi que ire mañana._

_Sin nada mas que decir._

_Courtney._

Luego de terminar de escribir en mi diario me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté con un calor insoportable, diría que es el día más caluroso de todo el verano. Mire mi reloj "13:47". En un rato iré a visitar a Duncan, pero primero iré por la comida mas importante del día, el desayuno.

Baje las escalera y me dirijo a la cocina, ahí encuentro a mi madre preparándose un café y haciendo panqueques.

-Buenos Cuny – dijo mi madre mientras me daba en beso en la frente.

-Mama, ya no me digas "Cuny" – Cuando era pequeña no podía pronunciar bien mi nombre, así que en vez de decir Courtney, decía Cuny. Mi madre nunca ha podido olvidar eso.

-¿Quieres? – me ofreció unos panqueques los cuales yo acepte. Me serví dos y luego saque un vaso y me serví leche chocolatada- ¿harás algo hoy cariño?

¿Qué le puedo decir? Si madre, ire a visitar a mi novio punk ¡NO! A mí siempre me enseñaron que mentir es malo, pero esta es una ocasión de emergencia.

-Si, iré a la casa de Bridg, ya sabes… Un tarde de chicas.

-Que bien. Yo tengo que ir a mi oficina para atender unas cosas.

-Esta bien. ¿Y papa?

-Creo que el se quedara en casa hoy.

-Ok.

Termine mi desayuno y me dirigí al baño. Prendí la llave del agua fría, me quite mi pijama y entre a la ducha. Nunca me había bañado con el agua totalmente fria, pero con el calor que hacia, el agua fría se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Salí de la ducha y me coloque unos shorts blanco, una remera rosada y unas sandalias blancas. Me deje el pelo mojado porque así tengo menos calor. Tome mi bolso, baje la escalera y cuando estaba apunto de salir veo a mi padre observándome desde el comedor.

- Se podría saber a donde vas- me pregunto con ese tono de voz serie que siempre usa cuando esta enojado.

- A casa de Bridg – le respondí con el tono de voz más creíble que pude hacer.

Mi padre cambio se expresión de hombre serio a una mas relajada

- Está bien, diviértete.

-Ok- me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Adiós papa, te amo.

-Yo igual cariño.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a ver a Duncan.

-Espero que el cavernícola este feliz de verme- pensé en voz alta.

Camine unas dos cuadras ya que el edificio en el que vive Duncan queda cerca de mi casa. Entre al edificio, salude al portero, me dirigí al piso cuatro y toque el timbre del departamento treinta y tres.

Toque un buen rato pero nadie me abrió.

-Quizás no este en casa…- pensé en voz alta. Para asegurarme apoye mi oreja en la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar algún ruido. Se escuchaba el sonido de agua cayendo, lo cual significa que probablemente se este bañando.

Supongo que tendré que esperar un buen rato. Me apoye en la puerta y de repente se abre y yo caigo al piso. Era de esperarse, Duncan NUNCA cierra su puerta con llave, aun no entiendo como no le han entrado a robar.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y me senté en el sillón.

.

.

.

Veo mi reloj y han pasado dos minutos y treinta dos segundos. Que aburrido es esperar a alguien.

Decidí investigar un poco el departamento, aunque de todos modos ¡es un departamento! no hay mucho que explorar. Me dirijo al pasillo y veo todas las puertas. Primera puerta a la derecha, el baño. Primera a la izquierda, su habitación. Segunda al final del pasillo… ¿Segunda al final del pasillo? Nunca había visto esa puerta…

Mis padres me habían enseñado a no espiar casas ajenas y cosas de ese estilo, pero siempre he sido una persona muy curiosa, así que no espiar ha sido algo complicado.

Me hacerse a la misteriosa puerta y pude notar que estaba un poco abierta, lo suficiente como para poder ver que había dentro.

Acerque mi ojo derecho al pequeño espacio para poder ver. Vacío, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, bueno, a excepción de un escritorio que estaba en la esquina.

Mi mente me decía que no entrara, hacer eso estaría mal, pero por algún motivo termine entrando.

Las paredes eran blancas y olían a recién pintadas, había dos ventanas y el escritorio. Me acerque a el y pude ver un libro.

La curiosidad me invadía, ósea que yo sepa, Duncan no lee, así que el hecho de que haya un libro en su departamento me intriga.

-¿Courtney? – Me di vuelta y vi a Duncan con una toalla atada a la cintura - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No se porque, pero algo me dijo que estaba enojado, quizás era su tono de voz, o tal vez esa mirada asesina, no lo se.

-Vine a visitarte.

-Está bien pero ¿Qué hace en esta habitación? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

-emmm…- ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¡Vamos Courtney piensa! - Quería ver la vista por la ventana- mentí.

-Hay mil ventanas por todo el departamento.

-Lo se, pero ya había visto la vista por todas esas ventanas. Solo quería ver la vista desde las ventanas de esta habitación.

- Si tanto querías ver la vista ¿porque estas al frente del escritorio y no de la ventana?

-Emm…- me pude nerviosa, me había atrapado totalmente.

- Estoy seguro de que querías ver el libro ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que espiar las cosas de los demás está mal?- dijo muy enojado.

-¿Qué libro?- fingí no tener idea de que estaba hablando.

-El que esta detrás de ti.

-No tengo idea de que hablas- esta muy enojado, supongo que ese libro debe ser muy importante.

-¡COURTNEY! ¡No te hagas la tonta! – se acerco a mi y me empujó. Choque con la pared y él tomo el libro.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA! ¿¡Porque me empujaste! – Grite mientras me acerque a él y lo empujé.

El libro cayo al suelo y de el salió una foto.

-¿Qué- que es esto?- tome la foto. Eran Duncan y Gwen juntos - ¿Por qué tienes fotos de Gwen? – pregunté aun impactada. Realmente no me esperaba eso.

-Emm ¿Qué tiene? Gwen es mi ex, tengo mil fotos con ella, no es nada importante. Ahora pásame la foto- dijo muy serio.

-Si no fuera algo importante no tu hubieras alterada al verme cerca del libro y no me estarías pidiendo que te devolviera la foto- dije enojada ¿Realmente Gwen es tan importante para el?

-Ya te dije que no es nada importante.

-¿Aun amas a Gwen? – lo mire a los ojos, debía saberlo. Si aun la ama, no vale la pena seguir con el.

-Claro que no, o si no estaría con ella y no contigo.

-Entonces bota esta foto, de hecho, vota todas las que tengas con ella – quizás este exagerando un poco, pero me incomoda ver fotos de el y Gwen cuando eran novios.

-No- dijo cortante.

-Entonces aun la amas.

-No, no es eso…

-¿¡entonces que es! – ya me estaba empezando a alterar la situación.

Recogí el libro del suelo y lo abrí. Resulta que no era un libro, si no un álbum de fotos. Pagina tras pagina, lo único que veía eran fotos de el y Gwen, abrazados, besándose o lo que sea, y en una que otra foto habían corazones negros. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me las aguante porque ni siquiera tenía motivos para llorar, solo son fotos. Pero Duncan se altero tanto al ver que estaba cerca del álbum…

Duncan a estado mirándome todo este tiempo un poco nervioso ¿Será que aun ama a Gwen?

Seguí mirando el álbum, eran muchas fotos… demasiadas como para haber sido una relación tan corta como el dice.

-Me mentiste… Dijiste que lo de Gwen fue un error.

-y lo fue – dijo mientras intentaba quitarme el álbum de mis manos, pero no lo deje.

-¿entonces porque sigues teniendo este álbum?

-Solo son recuerdos…

-Además dijiste que estuvieron poco tiempo, si estuvieron tan poco tiempo es imposible que hallan tantas fotografías.

-Yo nunca te he mentido- dijo muy serio.

-¡Basta Duncan! Para las mentiras, no soy idiota.

-Ya no vale la pena…- dijo en voz baja. ¿Ya no vale la pena? ¿De que esta hablando?

-Ya vale la pena que.

-Ven- tomo mi muñeca y me llevo a su habitación – siéntate, ponte cómoda.

Me senté y el se sentó al lado mío.

-Yo nunca te he mentido y nunca lo hare- ¿Qué le pasa? este cree que soy idiota. Acabo de descubrir que aun ama a Gwen.

-Me acabas de mentir- Estoy apunto de golpearlo.

-¿quieres saber la verdad? – Dah ¿acaso no es obvio?

-Si.

-La chica de las fotos no es Gwen.

-¿Entonces quien es? ¿Su gemela malvada o algo así? Su expresión cambio, tenía una mirada triste que nunca le había visto.

-Exacto- ¿su gemela? ¿Duncan cree que soy idiota o que?

-Oh si claro, su gemela…

-¿No me crees?

-Por supuesto que no, o si no ¿Cómo nunca la he visto?- Duncan se quedo callado por un tiempo y tenia su vista fija en la fotografía que se había caído anteriormente.

-Ella murió hace un año en un accidente de auto- … ¿mu-murió?

-Oh… lamento oír eso.

-No importa, Sophie era una puta.

-¿Sophie?

-Ese era su nombre- nos quedamos callados por un tiempo hasta que él decidió hablar – Luego si estuve con Gwen por unas dos semanas. Ambos estábamos dolidos, ella perdió a su hermana y yo a mi novia. Sentimos que estar juntos podría ayudarnos, pero como ya te dije fue un error.

-Que yo sepa, nadie sabe que estuviste con Sophie…

-No mucha gente la conocía. Los padres de Gwen son separados, ella vivía con su madre, mientras que Sophie con su padre. Sophie nunca se llevo bien con su padre y cuando empezamos a salir le dije que viniera a vivir conmigo.

-Ósea que esa habitación…

-Si, era de ella. Cuando yo salía con Sophie estaba en otra escuela y Gwen vivía a dos horas que aquí, por eso solo los chicos de mi antigua escuela sabían de ella. Cuando Sophie murió, Gwen y su familia decidieron vivir aquí, yo y Gwen decidimos asistir a la misma escuela y al tiempo nos hicimos novios.

-Entonces… los chicos de nuestra escuela ¿no saben de Sophie?

-No. Gwen y yo creemos que es innecesario que sepan de ella.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Cómo la conocía?¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?¿Como murió?¿porque hace un rato Duncan la llamo puta?¿Ella habrá sido el primer amor de Duncan? Le hubiera preguntado, pero la situación era tan incómoda que no pude. Hablar de una ex muerta no es el mejor tema del mundo, además con solo ver el rostro de Duncan se puede notar su tristeza.

-Pero- comenzó a hablar de nuevo- no debes preocuparte por eso, yo ya lo superé- Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar- Ahora que recuerdo, hace un rato dijiste que venias a verme, como se nota que no puedes vivir sin mí. Increíble, volvió a su estado normal tan rápido.

Ver a Duncan deprimido es horrible, así que estoy feliz de que vuelva a ser el idiota de siempre. Además, siento que cada vez estoy descubriendo una parte de Duncan que nadie conoce. Es como un rompecabezas, cada vez encuentro una pieza nueva, realmente no puedo esperar por encontrarlas todas.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera tan estúpida?- pregunto, lo cual hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oye! Mi sonrisa no es estúpida- le alegué – mi dentista dice que tengo la sonrisa de comercial de pasta de diente – dije presumiendo.

-Los comerciales van cada vez peor…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No nada… chica con sonrisa Pepsodent- dijo riéndose.

-Solo le tienes envidia a mi hermosa sonrisa de comercial.

-Si claro- En eso el se abalanza encima mío, gracias a dios estábamos en una cama, o si no la caída hubiera dolido- Dame un beso chica de comercial.

-No. Debo cuidar mi boca de comercial, lo lamento – Mientras el cavernícola intentaba besarme mi estomago rugió suplicando comida.

-Valla… alguien tiene hambre- oh… ahora que recuerdo…

-¡Hey! Tú me debes una cena en un restaurante- dije empujándolo. Me levante de la cama y tome mi bolso.

-Si ¿y? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Quiero esa cena AHORA.

-Está bien… - Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su billetera, la observo un rato – pero…- supongo que no tiene dinero…- no tengo mucho dinero- ¡Sabia! – Asi que restaurante no podrá ser.

-Ok.

-¿te parece McDonald?

-¡Oh! Mierdonald, supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso.

-Exacto.

Salimos de su departamento y fuimos al McDonald.

* * *

Unos días después.

-¿Entonces ya sabes lo de Sophie? – Me pregunto Lucas. Él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hoy quedamos en juntarnos en el centro comercial para charlar un rato.

-Si… Supongo que Duncan te conto todo.

-Exacto.

-y… ¿te puedo hacer algunas preguntas? – le pregunte un poco nerviosa, quizás el tampoco quiera hablar del tema- sabes, le hubiera preguntado a Duncan, pero sentí que mejor no, se le veía un poco triste.

-¡Eso es bueno! – exclamo feliz

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – ¿es mi idea o está feliz porque su primo estaba triste?

-Es que… Duncan no suele expresar mucho sus emociones, y mucho menos cuando sale el tema de Sophie.

-Ah…

-Pero bueno ¿Qué querías preguntar? – Ah ¿por dónde partir? Hay tantas preguntas que me gustaría hacer.

-Em… ¿sabes cómo se conocieron?

-Obvio, yo estaba con él cuando la conoció.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Duncan quería ir a un club y me pidió que lo acompañara. Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa que había, y cerca de esa mesa estaba Sophie sentada con su actual novio en ese entonces. Sophie miro hacia nuestra dirección y al parecer su novio se puso celoso, le lanzo una bebida en la cara y se fue.

-¡Qué horror! Hacerle eso a una mujer.

-Exacto. Entonces yo y Duncan fuimos con ella porque nos dio un poco de lastima.

**POV's Lucas**

_*Flash back*_

_-Mira-Dije mientras apuntaba a una chica de cabellos negros- pobre chica._

_-Si…-dijo mi primo un poco desinteresado._

_-¿Vamos a hablar con ella?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-para consolarla o algo así_

_-Ni muerto. Es problema de ella que su novio sea un cretino._

_-Duncan, no puedo creer que seas tan malo._

_-No soy malo, pero los problemas de esa chica no tienen porque importarme._

_-Está bien, pero yo iré de todos modos – me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a donde estaba la chica._

_-Espera- se escucho una voz detrás mío- te acompaño._

_-Está bien._

_Nos paramos al frente de la chica- Disculpa ¿estos puestos están ocupados? – le pregunte por los asientos que estaban al lado de ella._

_-No, siéntense si quieren._

_-Está bien- Me senté al frente de la chica y Duncan al lado mío._

_-¿Por qué ese idiota te tiro la bebida en la cara?- pregunte muy directo Duncan, yo solo reaccione a darle un codazo ¿será que no tiene ni un poco de sensibilidad? Probablemente la chica este un poco triste._

_-Era mi novio y si le dices idiota de nuevo te rompo las bolas- dijo enojada._

_-Wow que noviecito- dijo Duncan rodando los ojos._

_-Disculpa la actitud de mi primo._

_-Está bien, se nota que nunca ha estado enamorado._

_-wow, a eso se le llama amor ciego._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunte indignada la chica._

_- Si fuera "amor" estoy seguro de que no te tiraría la bebida en la cara- dijo Duncan._

_-Eso es porque él es un poco celoso, pero tú no lo comprendería._

_-y ¿Cómo te llamas? – decidí hablar, si dejaba que estos dos siguieran hablando, probablemente terminarían peleando._

_-Sophie ¿y ustedes?_

_-Yo Lucas, y el idiota de al lado Duncan._

_-¿Cómo que idiota?- dijo Duncan agarrándome del cuello._

_-Es lo que eres._

_-Si no fueras mi primo te mataría- dijo enojado mientras me soltaba._

_-Oigan – nos interrumpió Sophie- ¿Podrían prestarme algo de dinero? Es que se fue sin pagar- dijo un poco apenada por tener que pedir dinero._

_-Está bien, toma- dije mientras le entregaba un poco de dinero._

_-Gracias, cuando te vuelva a ver te los devuelvo- dijo con una sonrisa se agradecimiento._

_-No te preocupes._

_-Bueno, yo mejor me voy, adiós._

_-Adiós- dijimos Duncan y yo._

_-¿interesante chica no?- dije a lo que Duncan solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de "si"._

_*Fin flash back*_

-Así que así se conocieron- dijo Courtney

-Si…

-Aunque pobre chica, tener un novio así ¡que horrible!

-Si, el tipo era un cretino. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?

-Pues si, pero no sé si está bien preguntarlo- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Pregunta, con confianza.

-Está bien – tomo un poco de aire - ¿Cómo murió?

-La muy puta murió con la persona a la que siempre amo- la cara de Courtney cambio de nerviosa a impactada- Murió en un accidente de auto con su ex novio.

-En ese tiempo ¿ella y Duncan eran novios?

-Si. La chica murió con su ex, por lo que nos conto Gwen, se habían escapado para ir a la playa los dos solos.

-Que desgraciada.

-Si, es por eso que a Duncan no le gusta hablar mucho de ella.

-Ya veo…

-¿sabes que es lo más curioso?

-¿Qué?

-Duncan la amaba con toda su alma, diría que fue su primer amor, pero nunca lo vi llorar por su muerte…

-¿enserio?

-Si…

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio. Supongo que Courtney tiene mucho en que pensar. Estoy seguro que después de esto su relación no será lo mismo.

* * *

**POV's de Duncan**

_*flash back*_

_Un típico día de invierno con una lluvia intensa que hacía que las calles se inundaran._

_Tuve que ir al supermercado a comprar ya que no había nada para comer en mi casa._

_Iba saliendo del súper y veo a una chica familiar sentada en una banca al frente del súper._

_Me acerque para ver quién era y resulto ser la chica del club del otro día, Sophie. Esta toda mojada, he de suponer que está esperando a su novio._

_Abrí me paragua, me senté al lado de ella y compartí el paraguas para que no se mojara mas._

_-¿Sabes que no vendrá cierto?_

_-Lo sé- contesto la chica._

_-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Solo acumulo mi enojo- dijo mirando el suelo._

_-Sabes que creo yo- me miro con cara de curiosidad – deberías dejar a ese patán y quedarte conmigo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Creo que conmigo podrías ser más feliz – dije un poco avergonzado, yo diciendo este tipo de cosas por una chica, es extraño. Pero desde que la vi, aunque lo niegue mil veces, vi en ella algo especial que ninguna otra tiene. Creo que a esto se le llama "amor a primera vista"_

_-¿Qué es la felicidad? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos._

_-No lo sé…_

_Yo tampoco, pero estoy dispuesta a encontrarla, si tu me acompañas – dijo con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa era hermosa, en realidad, todo en ella era hermoso, ella era única._

_-¿Entonces dejas a tu novio?_

_- Termine con él el día que te conocí._

_-¿entonces porque estabas esperándolo?_

_-Quería que le diera otra oportunidad y habíamos quedado en juntarnos._

_-Mejor no hubieras venido, era obvio que el cretino no se presentaría._

_-No me arrepiento de haber venido- dijo sonriendo- o si no, no te hubiera visto._

_-Cierto._

_-Entonces… ¿encontraremos la felicidad juntos?_

_-Solo si prometes no abandonarme nunca- me sentí el rey de la cursilería, pero no me importo. ¿Qué importa si cuando estoy con ella me vuelvo un cursi sentimental? Da igual._

_-Lo prometo._

_Cruzamos el meñique en señal de promesa y luego le di un beso, fue inevitable. La había conocida hace muy poco, pero me había enamorado, no se ni como explicarlo, pero pasó, me enamoré._

_El beso fue maravilloso, sentí como todo se volvía blanco, deje caer el paraguas que había estado sosteniendo todo este rato. Nos mojamos, pero eso no importo, en ese momento no, lo único que importaba éramos nosotros._

_*fin flash back*_

-¡Sophie! –desperté gritando. Volví a tener otro sueño con ella… hace mucho que no ocurría.

* * *

**¡TADA! ¿como me quedo? :3**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero esque soy una pajera de mierda :C**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews porfa, es la unica forma de saber que estan leyendo mi fic y sentirme alguien importante en esta vida xD**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

**Mireya , Ari , Guadichi , Karen y alexa. Se los dedico simplemente porque se me antojo ;D xD**

**Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir, son las 5:45 de la mañana y me debo despertar a las 12:30 (tendre qe madrugar :C)**

**Byebye (:**


End file.
